


El primer mal trabajo del confidente

by Laurie_Kirkland28



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Age Difference, Amor no Correspondido, Diferencia de edad, First Kiss, Love Confessions, M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-10-19 14:34:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 10
Words: 25,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20658830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laurie_Kirkland28/pseuds/Laurie_Kirkland28
Summary: Jason nunca presumiría de conocer tan bien a sus hermanos como Dick, eso lo tenía muy claro y tampoco era un hipócrita para soltar semejante oración. Pero sí que podía decir que sabía uno que otro secreto de ellos, es más, y no se lo tuvieron que contar, simplemente los descubrió por casualidad.Podía dar otros ejemplos, pero hoy en día, no había otro más importante que el que guardaba a Damian.“Damian Bruce Wayne Al Ghul tiene un crush con Dick Grayson.” Eso fue el resumen.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Damian es mi Robin favorito, y a decir verdad, no era lo que pensaba escribir al principio. Pero empece a leer el comic de Red Hodd, parte del Rebirt y pump, todo salió solo.
> 
> Debo aclarar que tomó muchas cosas distintas de diferentes comic y pueden estar o no en el mismo universo o en una linea del tiempo correcta. 
> 
> La diferencia de edad es la siguiente, con Damian: Tim 7 años; Jason 9; Dick 12 años.
> 
> Las imágenes de [neebluarts](https://neebluarts.tumblr.com>) me han inspirado mucho para algunas partes.

Jason nunca presumiría de conocer tan bien a sus hermanos como Dick, eso lo tenía muy claro y tampoco era un hipócrita para soltar semejante oración. Pero sí que podía decir que sabía uno que otro secreto de ellos, es más, y no se lo tuvieron que contar, simplemente los descubrió por casualidad.

Entre sus hallazgos que podía reconocer, estaba que Dick tenía un mal hábito de predecir las medidas del cuerpo de chicas cuando las conocía por primera vez, no había descubierto la razón tras el motivo, pero no era algo que afectara realmente a la chica. Por algo era un secreto.

O que Tim llegó a tomar clases para ser mimo y payaso cuando era más joven, uno de los secretos más difíciles de guardar en ese tiempo. Y lo increíble fue que ni el mismo Bruce lo sabía, nunca quiso confirmar con Alfred, pero apostaba a que lo sabía y era su cómplice, pero no iba a tentar la suerte a preguntarle y desenmascarar a Tim. No, no se lo merecía.

Podía dar otros ejemplos, pero hoy en día, no había otro más importante que el que guardaba a Damian. Y descubrir algo de ese mocoso era muy difícil, había sido entrenado para cubrir cualquier punto débil. Entonces, dudar fue normal en él. Le tomó al menos dos meses confirmar las sospechas, y eso significaba ver la situación al menos diez veces y obtener los mismos resultados.

_“Damian Bruce Wayne Al Ghul tiene un crush con Dick Grayson.”_ Eso fue el resumen.

Jason había visto sonreír a Damian de esa manera cuando está realmente feliz y juraba que volvía todo a su alrededor con un filtro cálido. Se volvía un niño, bueno, volvía tener los gestos de un niño: Felicidad inocente.

Jason creyó que era mentira, que lo que estaba viendo era una sana convivencia entre hermanos, pero Damian siguió con esa sonrisa hasta cuando peleaba con él. Dick nunca se percató porque lo hacía cuando le daba la espalda, hasta en eso era cuidadoso el mocoso, pero… ¿Por qué bajar la guardia cuando él estaba presente?

Lo primero que pensó fue que había sido un error de Damian, que luego el mocoso ignoró y mostró indiferencia para hacer dudar a Jason. Pero continúo. Era como hacerlo apropósito.

Después la conclusión fue que a Damian le era indiferente la presencia de Jason como para guardar eso. Pero aún no cuadraba.

Una idea que apareció después fue que Damian le tenía confianza y sabía que Jason no diría nada, ¿o más bien esperaba que le diga a Dick? Pero eso no era propio de Damian Wayne, él encaraba las cosas si así quería. Fue como Jason optó por mandarlo a la lista de secretos de sus hermanos.

-

Por casi un año, Jason eligó enterrar el secretó en su mente. Pero la punta del iceberg aún le picaba. Damian era joven, MUY joven, y era posible que estuviera confundiendo los sentimientos de admiración, él alguna vez lo hizo pero cuando “_regresó_” entendió que se equivocó y solo era un niño, suponía que era lo mismo con Damian.

Y solo para dejar su mente más tranquila, se prometió que si algo más sucedía rompería su regla de no hablar de los secretos de sus hermanos.

-

Damian era más listo que los adultos promedios, tomaba decisiones como si tuviera treinta años, y no duda. Pero en ocasiones los adultos se dejaban llevar por sus emociones. Lo había visto hasta con su padre y por eso se perdonaba alguna de sus actitudes, y si eso no le bastaba a los demás, entonces que mal por ellos. Había nacido para ser perfecto, el humano más extraordinario, pero no emocionalmente, había fallado en eso.

La primera falla fue dejar de matar. Le fue tan difícil dejar de hacerlo. Pero lo logró, no porque creía en las segundas oportunidades y en el perdón, fue más bien para ser mejor, en lo que su padre le había enseñado acerca de la justicia de no matar.

La segunda falla fue disfrutar de los postres de Alfred, ese tipo había aprendido a crear maravillosos pasteles, al punto de volverlos la debilidad de cualquier miembro de la familia.

La tercera falla fue enamorarse de Richard Grayson.

No supo cuando sucedió y lo peor es que aún no había descubierto la cura. Con los meses sin poder hacer razonar su cabeza, se resignó. Nada propio en él, pero era una batalla que estaba perdiendo, entre más pasaba, más tiempo tenía Grayson de darle más razones para sonreír.

Damian optó por ver donde llegaba el sentimiento.

-

Damian nunca quiso que alguien más se enterara. Sabía que para su corta edad eso era peligroso. Pero no pudo controlarlo un día. Se dejó llevar bastante bien.

Había sonreído a espaldas de Grayson, como siempre, pero en esa fórmula era la primera vez que estaba Jason. Solo había sonreído, no hubiera sido tanto si no fuera porque conocía la sonrisa que hacía, esa donde parecía tonto, un completo tonto. Pero tiró la casa por la ventana, si quitaba el gesto ahora, Jason lo jodería toda su vida. Si algo le iba a decir, que lo hiciera.

Pero… Nada.

El accidente pasó más veces de lo que quisiera aceptar, pero descubrió que Jason le daba la seguridad para no ocultar ese sentimiento por Grayson. Y al percatarse que todo seguía igual con la familia, sin ningún Tim que lo estuviera hostigando, Grayson evitándolo y hasta su padre diciéndole que Dick era solo un hermano; hasta ahí, Damian supo que Jason no le dijo a nadie de su sonrisa. Y le daba las gracias en silencio.

-

El Iceberg golpeó un día con fuerza, el barco estuvo bien, pero el impacto sacudió todo.

La Mansión Wayne siempre se había limitado a la familia y todos los miembros secundarios. En ocasiones a los amigos de cada miembro, pero nunca a las parejas oficiales de cada miembro. No era por regla general, nadie lo había dicho, pero nunca había sucedido.

Jason nunca trajo a ninguna pretendiente, por respeto y seguridad. Bruce ocasionalmente, pero solo cenas, algo temporal y Tim era muy tímido. Pero Dick lo hizo.

La razón fue presumir los postres de Alfred. Kori, era conocida por todos, se le tenía confianza y ya había venido antes. Damian se llevaba muy bien con ella, en lo que cabe, conocía la relación que tuvo con Dick, pero Damian creyó que todo había pasado. Para su mal, siendo activo en los Teen Titans hizo que las visitas de Nightwing fueran constantes hasta el punto de encender la chispa de esos dos.

Damian había lidiado bien con todo. Hasta que los vio besarse.

-

Jason había tomado uno de esos descansos en los que se coordinaban con algunos miembros de su familia. Dick lo había invitado a la Mansión para ir a por uno de los pasteles de Alfred, y agregó que llevaba compañía. Jason sabía que su hermano había vuelto con Kori, y que Robin también había descansado esa noche.

No lo pensó dos veces antes de ir, iba a intentar todo para evitar que Damian sufriera.

-

Se habían besado con pasión, casi tan romántico y empalagoso. Lo habían hecho a los cinco minutos de haber llegado. En la sala. Lo pudieron hacer antes, o después de que ella se haya ido, pero lo hicieron después de haberse anunciado. Coordinados para hacerlo cuando Jason llegara, como si le indicaran que llegó tarde para detenerlos, para decirle que le iban a romper el corazón al niño que apenas estaba bajando las escaleras, para que Damian regresara a su habitación sin hacer ruido.

Saludarlos con una sonrisa había sido más difícil que enfrentarse a Bizarro, durar toda la noche con ellos también.

Damian nunca bajó.

-

Jason usaba el sarcasmo para molestar a sus hermanos, se burlaba de lo ingenuo que podía ser cada uno. Le agradaban esos tres chicos.

Con Dick podía hablar de temas de chicos de su edad, sobre chicas, de cómo se hartaba de Bruce o de cuanto les tocaría de herencia. Podían bromear sin problemas.

Con Tim siempre fue suave, el chico nunca había sido una sombra de nadie, pero jamás había sido grande. Nunca sufrió una tragedia, gracias al cielo. Al menos hasta que formó parte de la Young Justice. No tardó nada en que todos notaran porque fue un Robin. Tim siempre necesitó sus ánimos.

Con Damian nunca comprendió qué hacer. Fue tan difícil entenderlo. Se dieron más golpes que palabras. Y cuando estaban bien, había silencio. Jason se sentía mal por no poder conectar con el mocoso. Y sí, hasta decirle mocoso en su cabeza estaba como cosas que debía corregir.

Un día le preguntó a Alfred la razón, era tan sabio, más que el mismo Bruce y la respuesta le espantó.

“Tal vez porque se parece mucho a usted Amo Jason.”

Claro, se parecía a él pero cuando regresó a la vida. Jason había perdido toda su inocencia. Fue muy triste; Damian no había perdido lo que no tuvo.

-

Damian había dejado de ir a la torre de los Teen Titan por un tiempo. . . Después del beso. Empezó a patrullar Gotham por más tiempo. Aunque su padre insistió en que regresara a la torre, se negó. Le indicó que volvería a su tiempo y que no sé preocupara.

-

Los días que le siguieron fueron un carrusel para Jason. No hubo espacio para Damian en su cabeza. Él apostó a que era lo mejor, era un problema de Damian y el niño nunca lo buscó por ayuda.

Los eventos que llevaron al ultimátum y después a la furia de Batman fueron más rápido de lo que pensó.

El enfrentamiento después de dispararle al pingüino fue confuso. Al despertar estaba en las manos de Bizarro, en los brazos de Artemisa e ideando un plan para huir de algo más grande.

Lo poco que supo fue “el niño darme miedo” de parte de Bizarro. ¿Qué niño? ¿No era Batman quien le estaba dando una arrastrada?

Bien.

Jason no se iba a enterar de nada hasta haber regresado.

-

El retorno a Gotham era necesario. Lo peor es que debía hacerlo con mucho cuidado, ya no tenía la confianza del caballero de la noche.

Con la primera persona que se contacto fue con Barbara. Ella aceptó no decir nada a Batman. Lo puso al tanto y también se sintió mal de haberle hecho caso a Batman cuando ordenó restringir a todos. Pero hubo algo más. De un cajón sacó una memoria y una laptop que no estaba conectada a la red que solían usar.

“Sabes, Robin nunca ha sido alguien que acepte las ordenes sin llevar la contraria.”

Quedó pálido, no sabía muy bien a que se refería y aunque deseaba que le explicara, ella indicó que lo mejor era que escuchara la grabación.

Lo primero que pudo oír fueron unos sonidos metálicos. Podía jurar que se trataban de Batarangs.

“Déjame adivinar. ¿Vengando al Pingüino, Batman?” Jason recordaba un silencio después de la paliza, esto era ese silencio.

“Ordene que nadie interfiriera. No te metas Robin.” La voz de Batman se oía como un animal a punto de atacar. Le provocaba miedo a Jason, odiaba que le provocara algo tan cobarde como el miedo.

“Me niego a retirarme mientras masacras con tus propias manos a Red Hodd.” Tan fuerte y claro.

“Largo, Damian.”

Había usado un nombre, lo había usado. Tanto así estaba nublado.

“Pensé que entendiste el claro NO que te he dicho.”

Se escuchó el siempre sonido de su katana siendo desfundada.

“Por lo que veo no te has contenido con Red Hodd. Así que si vienes a mí, no me importara matarte.”

La voz del chico se escuchó peligrosa, en verdad lo hubiera hecho. Entonces, ¿qué lo detuvo?

“Es la última vez que lo digo, vete de… ¡!”

Todo lo que se escuchó fue concreto destrozado y la voz de Bizarro. Ahora, cada pieza estaba cuadrando.

“Lleva a Jason. Ahora.”

Claro, con razón Bizarro había tenido miedo. La maldita voz de ese mocoso fue de lo más espeluznante. Pero le dejó en claro que no se salvó solo por su amigo gigantón, Damian hizo el suficiente tiempo para que lo sacaran de ahí y pudo haber atacado a Batman con todo si así lo hubiera querido.

“Tuviste suerte de la interrupción.”

Esa línea no había salido de Batman. Y lo que lo hacía tan increíble era la confianza con la que Damian lo había dicho.

-

Escuchó el resto de Barbara. Como Damian la había convencido de darle la ubicación de Batman, explicándole que se hubiera arrepentido si no lo hacía. Y tuvo razón. Igual de cómo se mantuvo activo el micrófono por si debía llamar a Nightwing si las cosas no resultaban como habían planeado.

Esto le había costado a Robin irse por un largo tiempo a la Torre y a Batwoman cubrir todo el espacio que había dejado al desaparecer. Además, Nightwing fue a cuidar al niño, y la excusa perfecta para estar más tiempo con Starfire.

Jason se sintió tan mal de haber ignorado la importancia de los sentimientos de Damian y como habría estado sufriendo por ver a la pareja junta. Suponía que era motivo suficiente para volver a Gotham.

-

Red Hodd había solicitado la ayuda de Oráculo, ella no había dudado y le dijo que tuviera suerte.

-

Damian estaba vigilando en la torre más alta y al ver como trataban de realizar un robo a un trabajador, bajó tan rápido e informó al Oráculo. No había tardado casi nada con los ladrones, dejándolos atados en aquel callejón mientras esperaban a la patrulla.

Al terminar de dar su informe, Oráculo habló. “Ha regresado.” no comprendió nada en la corta oración.

Se quedó en silencio, tratando de entender lo que sucedía, hasta qué…

“Ubicación.”

Y ella no se molestó por la orden, estaba más emocionada por el encuentro.

-

Fue egoísta. Pero no había otro momento. No podía asegurar a que la noche siguiente no sé encontraría con Batman. Prefería hablar con el niño. Le pediría perdón a Gotham por robarse a Robin solo una noche, de cualquier modo Oráculo cubriría la zona con los demás tratando de hacerlo lo más discreto posible.

“Citarme en un cementerio es tan propio de ti.”

Su voz había cambiado, empezaba a sentir la pubertad, pero seguía siendo aguda. Levantó una bolsa de papel al aire y Robin fue a él.

“Batman no sabe que vengo aquí. Solo estoy en el día.”

Declaró mientras le lanzaba la hamburguesa vegetariana y el chico la atrapaba. Red Hodd se quitó el casco y lo dejó a un lado.

“Me siento honrado.”

Comió la hamburguesa sin esperar al mayor. Y sin pensar en la elegancia. Se recargó en la banca a un lado del hombre.

“Damian. Gracias.” Corto y sincero. No tenía más que agregar, bueno, tal vez una sonrisa. Y pudo ver como el niño no sé lo esperaba, como esos ojos se abrieron en grande, o las cejas le dieron el indició. Le pediría que se quitara el antifaz pero no quería presionar.

“Yo no hice nada. No lo ataque. Fue Bizarro quien te llevó.” Siguió comiendo, mirando el suelo.

“Damian. Lo encaraste por mí, lo detuviste y ganaste tiempo.” No estaba acostumbrado a darle ánimos a Damian y no quería hacerlo.

“¡Pues claro! ¿Y dejar que te siguiera golpeando?” Se levantó de golpe, dejó la comida caer al suelo. Apretaba los dientes. “Tantas ganas de enterrarle la katana. Lo pude haber hecho. Conozco los puntos más débiles de su traje, se dónde incrustar. Ahora no se atreve a decirme si me he excedido con un ladrón, pero Oráculo me ha ayudado, la escuchó.” Su voz fue penumbra. “Le he dicho que no se atreva a tocarte o se arrepentiría. Y no me importaría usar el ejército que herede de mi abuelo. Tan grande sería mi venganza, que desearía morir, pero no le daría el camino fácil.”

Jason no lo pensó. Lo abrazó. Tiró de él.

“Cálmate. No debes hacer nada de eso por mí. Ya he muerto una vez.”

Fue su error. Con guardia baja, recibió el golpe del niño directo. Cayó de rodillas a él. “Perfecto. Pero yo no pienso sufrir tu perdida.”

Claro, Damian vino mucho después de que él hubiera revivido. Y una idea descabellada hizo eco.

_¿Si él hubiera estado me habría salvado? ¿Él me habría vengado?_

Lo que ocurrió después no debió pasar. Pero Jason se movió, no pensó en el después ni por asomo.

Lo besó. Se había levantado y lanzado a los delgados labios. Le había sujetado la mejilla. Fue superficial. . . al principio. Damian no tuvo tiempo de detenerlo, no pensó en hacerlo. Sus brazos no funcionaron por varios largos segundos.

¿Cuándo se detuvo?

La lengua que empujó, se movió en su boca, hasta el paladar, limpiando cada diente. Sentía el sabor de la comida. Pero el pequeño cuerpo se estremeció, fue la señal para reactivar todo sistema de su cuerpo y empujar. Había un jadeo, había saliva y había una katana de por medio.

“Tienes un minuto para explicarte.”

“Damian. Lo siento.”

“¿Es todo?”

“No. Yo. . . Quería besarte.”

Se lanzó a la banca, cubrió su rostro de vergüenza. “No me digas cosas que se explican por si solas.”

“¡No! ¡No lo entiendes!” Explotó el rostro del mayor. “En verdad quería besarte. Solo eso. Mi cabeza está mal. Batman ahora no sé frenara para matarme.” Pánico.

“¡Jason Todd!” Damian tiró de la ropa del mayor para que lo viera. “No tienes que decirle.”

“Debo decirle. Bese a su hijo. Bese a un menor. Te obligue. Me empujaste cuando fui demasiado lejos. Hasta pensé en: _Dick no tendrá sus labios primero_.”

Y con eso dejó en silencio al menor.

-

Damian sabía cuántas esperanzas tenía con Dick; cero. Él era más que heterosexual. Sin importar sus coqueteos con hombres, nunca dio pie a nada. Y Damian era muy joven, y su hermano.

-

“¿Lo hiciste solo para molestar a Grayson?” Hubo una calma en su voz que lo hizo sentir escalofríos.

“¡No! No con esa intención, no lo entenderías.”

“Jason, habla con claridad. No soy como los otros niños de mi edad. Deja de atormentarte y explícame antes de que yo sea quien te de la paliza.”

“¿Y si te hubieras fijado en mí? En eso estoy pensando.”

Algo se quebró en el menor, su calma desapareció de un segundo a otro.

“¿Es mi culpa? ¿Me dirás que yo me busque sufrir por Grayson? ¿Qué no hubiera sido lo mismo si te hubiera visto a ti y a Artemisa besarse? Las cosas no suceden como queremos. Amo a Grayson, y sufro porque no puedo hacer nada, porque soy un niño y soy varón. Odio mi vida, sí, pero no puedo acelerar mi cuerpo. Nunca podré ser su objeto de deseo. Nunca.”

El sufrimiento fue tan claro. Era cierto aquel dicho ‘Enojados hablan’.

“No, no era lo que quise decir.”

“Perfecto. Sigue así.” El menor levantó los brazos, desesperados. “Escúpelo.”

“Bien. Eso es lo que quieres. Tienes una horrible personalidad y que bien, he vuelto a mi maldito yo.”

“De nada.” Enseñó los dientes, y guardó el arma.

“No he dejado de pensar en ti desde que me entere que te gusta Dick. Me he preguntado si está bien o mal, si admiras a tu hermano mayor o en verdad lo amas. He tratado de pasar de ello, que tú te vuelvas loco solo, porque ya he pasado por eso.” Bien, tal vez eso se le había escapado. “Pero no. Tienes que ver a la pareja del año en todos lados. Ese día, y sabes a que día, acelere la moto como no tienes idea para evitar que se besaran.”

“Nadie te pidió que me cuides.” Interrumpió.

“¡No lo sé! Pero ahí estaba, con las ganas de golpear la cara a Dick. De decirle que era un maldito por hacerte sufrir. A un niño.”

“Con un… ¡Qué no soy un niño!” Se acercó a Todd, le seguía gruñendo.

“Dime eso cuando no tengas que subirte a la meseta para agarrar el cereal.” Sí, lo había visto. “Pero yo soy el peor. Sabía lo que sucedería después, pero preferí alejarme del asunto, ocuparme de mis problemas. Que el maldito mocoso se arreglara solo. Y después me enteró que ese mismo niño fue a detener a Batman, él solo. Lo supe tras de meses de desaparecido y aquí lo deje sufriendo un mal de amores.”

Damian estuvo en silencio. Sorprendido de que tan bien supiera su situación sentimental.

“Y después te bese a la fuerza. A ti. Me aproveche. Porque no he dejado de pensar en ti. Acabo de engañar a mi novia porque no pude resistirme a besar a la persona de la cual me he enamorado, menos cuando parece que dice que soy lo más importante para él.”

Se vieron a los ojos y fue muy diferente. Fue lento, pero más fuerte. Damian besó con más insistencia para alguien que nunca lo había hecho. No era nada nuevo en el mundo que dos personas se besaran con tal inocencia y al mismo tiempo intenso. Pero sí que era la primera vez que Jason se estremecía por solo acariciar sus labios con los de alguien más.

Jason lo abrazó, al pequeño cuerpo. Quería atesorarlo.

La separación fue mutua, respirando con tranquilidad.

“Eres lo más importante.”

-

Los abrazos no deberían durar lo que ellos. Pero después de los primeros quince minutos, Damian se durmió en sus brazos. Había escuchado que no se estaba tomando descansos en las patrullas, se estaba excediendo.

Se acercó al rostro del menor, y buscó por el guante de Robin para presionar un botón. “Oráculo… Babs. Manda la ubicación a Batman.”

“¡Jason! ¿Pero si algo pasa?”

“Tranquila. Nada pasara.”

-

Batman siempre provocó miedo cuando quería, ahora era uno de esos momentos. Estando en la entrada del cementerio.

Jason se prometió tener el mismo valor que Damian cuando lo salvó.

“Jason.”

“Deberías obligarlo a quedarse en cama al menos un día a la semana si va a mantener este ritmo pesado. Se durmió apenas terminamos de hablar. Me asuste.” Se fue acercando con el menor en sus brazos, Damian se recostaba en su pecho.

“Lo he hecho.”

“Pues no se te da.” Y se lo entregó con mucho cuidado. “Volveré a mis rondas mañana. Te parezca o no.”

Batman no dijo nada. Le permitió a Jason irse primero. Escuchando el ruido de la moto y después subió a Damian al Batimóvil para ir a la Mansión.

-

Jason sabía cómo tratar a las relaciones de una noche, pero Damian no era eso. No quería que lo fuera. Y el problema es que no había quedado nada por sentado. Tenían que hablar de esos dos besos con más profundidad. Porque no iba a jugar con el menor y sabía que Damian aún estaba enamorado de Dick.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jason tenía muchas cosas en la cabeza, el noventa por ciento siempre se trataban de Damian, ahora se trataban de él. El otro cinco por ciento era en No pensar en Damian, una tarea difícil al parecer. Lo primero que ocurrió fue romper emocionalmente con sus amigos.
> 
> Damian cree que la nula comunicación con Jason se debe a que necesitan mantener discreción, quiere en verdad creerlo, por su estado emocional que es lo que necesita. Jason se veía tan sincero esa noche y eso lo ayudaba ilusionarse. Se arrepiente.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me alegra saber que hay interesados en la historia. :33

Jason tenía muchas cosas en la cabeza, el noventa por ciento siempre se trataban de Damian, _ahora _se trataban de él. El otro cinco por ciento era en _No_ pensar en Damian, una tarea difícil al parecer.

Estos días había empezaba con su rutina mental;

** _▪Desarrollar un buen argumento para cortar con su novia. _ **

Artemisa podría estallar en furia cuando eso suceda. Y eso lo llevaba a recordar los puntos de salida rápida de la guarida (para una retirada estratégica, por supuesto).

** _▪Buscar a Damian y hablar de lo que sigue. _ **

Porque debe seguir.

** _▪Dejar de pensar en Damian cada cinco minutos._ **

“¿Otra vez?” Y así había estado desde hace una semana a su encuentro.

El antihéroe no se había atrevido a contactar a Robin. Se mantuvo informado de la ubicación de Damian cada tanto y de sus misiones: Sí. Barbara le decía lo que podía, sin preguntar mucho. Jason empezaba a creer que ella sabía algo, después de todo siempre era muy cooperativa con él.

Hasta donde sabía, Robin estaba en una misión con Teen Titans, y sí, también estaba Nightwing. Tenía algo de preocupación, no por los sentimientos de celos, más bien porque le recordaba a cada momento que no eran pareja, solo un par de chicos que se habían besado dos veces.

Se prometió que cuando Damian vuelva a Gotham hablara con él.

-

Lo primero que ocurrió fue romper emocionalmente con sus amigos.

Las cosas se habían vuelto tensas para el trío. Si Bizarro se había abierto con ellos, él también debería hacer lo mismo, no podía estar jugando a ser el buen líder por más tiempo.

Antes del desastre, se encontró con la amazona. Ella preguntó si se encontraba bien, que no lo había visto con sus ánimos de siempre, y si lo necesitaba, ella podría escuchar.

Jason pensaba en decir que todo iba bien, que era cansancio, después escucharía el consejo de Artemisa sobre no tomar turnos largos, al final ambos sonreirían y Jason le daría un beso para que confiara en él.

Lo que salió de la boca de Jason fue un “Te engañe.”

El interrogatorio vino al instante, podía sentir la furia de ella crecer, pero no se permitió huir, si ella deseaba matarlo, aceptaría su destino.

_¿Dónde? ¿Cuándo? ¿Por qué no le había dicho antes? ¿Estaba jugando con ella? ¿Por qué lo hizo? ¿Quién era la otra?_

La chica llamó a su arma. Jason se llevó las manos a su rostro. Debía hablar.

“Hace casi dos semanas.”

El primer puñetazo no lo sintió, simplemente salió volando y derribó algunos libros. El escandalo alertó a Bizarro, quien se quedó quieto, solo viendo y cubriendo cualquier reacción que pase a mayor.

“No quería que pasaran los días, pero era tan difícil de decir. No quería lastimarte, pero no importaba, lo haría. Y cuando quería confesarte lo sucedido algo me sofocaba. Porque seguía sintiendo algo por ti, ¿por qué tenía que lastimarte?”

Se puso de pie, no levantaba la cabeza, pero no guardó distancia.

“No puedo decir que trates de entenderme. Ni perdonarme.”

“¿Por qué Jason? ¿Por qué?” La pelirroja se abrazó a sí misma.

“Porque amo a esa persona. Había tratado de olvidarla porque tengo prohibido amarla, debí enterrar mis sentimientos. Pero…”

Jason empezó a llorar, a caer en sus rodillas. Ser lamentable.

“Pero la amo. Deje que sufriera por tanto tiempo por tratar de eliminar lo que experimento. Los quise arrancar, Artemisa.”

Ni la amazona, ni su amigo lo habían visto tan destrozado. Ni ellos ni nadie.

Después una larga explicación del engaño (omitió casi todo, con tal de no señalar a Damian), Artemisa se sintió un poco mal de haber actuado con furia al darse cuenta que la traición fueron unos inocentes labios juntos. Pero Jason le dijo que eso no era ninguna justificación para lo que hizo, y si no fueron las acciones, fue el hecho de que no pensó en ella cuando lo hizo, no hubo nada que lo detuviera. Ella después insistió en que no le podía dar el perdón, pero no dejaría que se hunda solo.

Bizarro y Artemisa juraron que si algo sucediera, ellos lo apoyarían.

Ella dijo que lo perdonaría cuando conociera a esta persona que al parecer podía ser más bella que una increíble amazona como ella.

Rieron, por fin lo hicieron de nuevo.

Jason solo les pidió que no prometieran cosas que tal vez no podrían cumplir llegado el momento. Pero juró que sí, algún día les presentaría a la “susodicha”.

-

Damian cree que la nula comunicación con Jason se debe a que necesitan mantener discreción, quiere en verdad creerlo, por su estado emocional que es lo que necesita. Jason se veía tan sincero esa noche y eso lo ayudaba ilusionarse. Se arrepiente.

Le avergüenza no saber cuándo se durmió y también cuando llegó a la Baticueva, con Batman a su lado. Por la timidez, una que no se esperaba sentir, no dejó que su padre lo cargara. Pero en una conversación corta, supo que Batman no le hizo daño a Red Hodd. Y después fue a su habitación.

Ahora, en una misión con los Teen Titans, le fue difícil recibir una señal de Red Hodd. No pidió al Oráculo información, quería estar al margen.

Pensar en Jason y el beso sirvió para que no sufriera tanto al ver a Grayson y a Kori juntos. Le irritaba, pero las cosas no estaban tan mal.

Damian en verdad tenía miedo de ilusionarse.

-

<< Mismo lugar. En la mañana. >>

No hay remitente. Es un número desconocido y aun así sabe dónde ir.

Usa todas sus cartas a su favor. Jon es la primera, confianza en él, así que es su cuartada. Él hibrido lo lleva casi tan cerca del cementerio, le dice que le avisara cuando deba volver y Jon confía ciegamente en él. Aprecia a Kent. Finalmente se separan.

Camina en el cementerio con tranquilidad.

Tiene prendas casuales. Un pantalón, una camisa y un chándal. No quería lucir emocionado, pero lo estaba. Traga saliva cuando llega a la banca donde sucedieron las cosas. Parece que no ha llegado. Se sienta y se deja llevar, sube sus pies y abraza las rodillas. Aquel cementerio está casi abandonado, las tumbas empiezan a estar con tanta hierba que dejan de verse los nombres de los dueños.

El motor del vehículo de Jason empieza a quedar grabado en su mente, a tal punto que no importara cuantas motos vengan, sabrá cuando es él.

_Ahora_ es él.

-

Jason no tiene respeto.

Lleva un pantalón negro (ajustado), una camisa blanca (igual de ajustada) y una chaqueta. Eso es prácticamente todo su armario, es su estilo. Creé que debió vestirse menos “chico malo”, pero tampoco desea molestar a Damian y darle señales de que su moral puede ser un impedimento en lo que sea que tengan.

Acelera, siente que llega tarde, pero apenas darán las nueve de la mañana.

De nuevo, no tiene respeto cuando entra al cementerio con la moto, pasa con habilidad por las lapidas y puede ver a Damian. Sonríe dentro del casco y quiere presumir. Da un giro a lo Hollywood y estaciona la moto, pero no se baja. Se quita el casco y le sonríe.

“Sube.” Lanza otro casco. Se siente mal por hacer que el niño se sonroje, pero no piensa en nada malo, solo es feliz de que supiera que él es el motivo.

-

No es la primera vez que sube a una moto con otra persona, y puede presumir que también ha manejado una (después de haberle robado a Nightwing), pero sí la primera donde abraza al piloto con fuerza y cierra los ojos.

Por un segundo se pregunta si hubiera sentido lo mismo con Grayson, pero lo duda cuando Jason toma las curvas con descaro. La moto se inclina con destreza y sigue su camino. Admite que es más emocionante estar con Jason.

Abraza con más fuerza.

-

Pensó en tener más cuidado al manejar, pero no puede evitarlo, es una costumbre y Damian es liviano, si no lo sujetara con fuerza juraría que no hay nadie detrás.

Le gusta que lo abrace así. Y espera que no sintiera miedo de como maneja, lo duda, _es Damian Wayne_.

-

Una de las primeras cosas que realizó al llegar a la Mansión Wayne fue investigar cuales eran todas las propiedades de su padre. No solo para saber la magnitud de su herencia, era un hábito y la información era poder.

También se percató de la gran duración de su viaje con Jason.

El viento, sonidos del motor y su misma respiración, todo en repeticiones continuas; no le estresaron.

Pero rompió su tranquilidad al notar que la carretera que tomaban lo llevaba a un solo lugar en especial.

La casa en la playa Wayne fue uno de los lugares donde Damian tuvo gran curiosidad de conocer, era uno de los sitios que se habían construido cuando su padre aún era un bebé. Podría imaginar que sus abuelos paternos habrían traído a su padre en vacaciones, como una hermosa familia, le provocaba escalofríos.

-

No habían muchas casas cercas, cada una al menos a cinco kilómetros de distancia, todo gritaba privacidad. Eso era lo que necesitaba Jason con Damian.

Con mucho cuidado fue a la parte del costado, donde los árboles podían ocultar la moto. Se estacionó y esperó que primero bajara el menor. Tomó su cascó y a cambió le dio una llave. No dijo nada, no hubo pláticas. Damian desapareció para entrar lo más rápido que pudo en la casa de playa.

-

De madera oscura y elegante. Se veía limpia, suponía que alguien venía cada tanto. Pero el pequeño fue observando cada parte con mucha curiosidad. Detrás le seguía el mayor, y había dejado ambos cascos en una mesa.

“¿Tienes hambre?”

“¿Esto es como una cita, Todd?” El mocoso había levantado la ceja, burlándose.

“Dímelo tú. . . Si es que tienes algún punto de comparación.” Funcionó, Damian arrugó la nariz. “Mi menú no es tan extenso. ¿Pizza congelada o lasaña… congelada?”

“Oooh~ Comida italiana, esto sí es una cita.” El menor cruzó sus brazos con una sonrisa. Y provocó una risa nerviosa al contrario. “¿Y tal vez vino en caja de cartón?”

“Para los niños solo tengo jugo de uva y con sorbete que se puede doblar.” Levantó ambas cejas pícaro y ambos se rieron.

-

Con la segunda caja de pizza congelada en la basura, habían cumplido con el almuerzo.

Jason aun sosteniendo una rebanada más y una gaseosa, Damian por su parte recogiendo los platos y con una servilleta algo arrugada en sus manos que también terminó en la basura.

“Me sorprende tu dieta y como aun sigues en forma.” Empezó a caminar para ir a la sala, esperando que Jason lo siguiera.

El mayor hubiera apostado que el niño iba a decir algo sobre su figura, pero pudo esquivarlo. Se apresuró a terminar lo que le quedaba. Lavarse las manos y limpiarse en sus pantalones. “Son los carbohidratos que me pide el cuerpo.”

“Me decepciona pensar que si no como lo mismo que ustedes terminare como Drake.” Se acercó a la chimenea donde por fin se atrevió a tomar un portarretratos, donde estaban sus abuelos y su padre de apenas ocho años.

“Tim está en forma. Y a decir verdad, él come lo mismo que nosotros, simplemente es su metabolismo.” Levantó los hombros. Era verdad que Tim tenía un cuerpo más delgado, pero se compensaba mucho en sus técnicas de batalla y que se le daba más la tecnología. “¿Quieres un cuerpo como el de Dick y mío?” Molestó. Jason empezaba a darse cuenta que era su forma de comunicarse.

“Como el de mi padre, supongo.” La respuesta le había salido con desdén. Y se sentó en el sofá. “O delgado, con curvas.”

De inmediato el mayor supo que había algo malo en todo. Se acercó, sentándose a su lado. “Perdón, sabes que no quiero ser atrevido y –“

“Maldición Todd, si vas a empezar con toda esa mierda antes de decirme lo que piensas, será agotador para mí.”

La mirada fulminante del chico le hizo sonreír y tener más confianza. “¿Lo dices por Dick?”

“Tt.” Sostenía el retrato y lo miraba cuidadosamente. “Sí. Lo digo por él y por ti.”

“Damian. Ya te dije qué –“

“Soy un mocoso para ti, eso me has repetido desde que nos conocemos, ¿lo has olvidado? Sigo sin entender qué rayos estamos haciendo. Qué estás haciendo.” Bajó la foto para dejarla en la mesita de la sala. “¿Qué es para ti? ¿Morbo? ¿Curiosidad? ¿Competencia? Lo he pensado tanto. No puedo simplemente dejarme llevar por tus palabras bonitas. Has tenido sexo, yo no y no te lo voy a dar. Lo sabes.”

Jason Todd había quedado pálido y sus manos estaban sudando.

“Te he analizado como a todos. Siempre cubriendo tus instintos básicos, no lo crítico, pero no puedo darte eso.” Sus pequeñas manos, según Jason, estaban moviéndose, jugando entre los dedos, con el tic de nerviosismo. “Artemisa puede, o cualquier otra persona.” Damian no sé fijaba, pero empezaba a encorvarse, protegiendo su ser. “Podría permitirte estar con otras personas, mientras no las conozca, ni me digas cuando fue en mi ausencia. O seguir saliendo con tu novia, pero la estarías lastimando. Sí, eso podríamos hacer, pero creo que con el tiempo no lo soportaría, porque te quisiera para mí.” La sonrisa que trataba de tener, se rompía a cada segundo.

“Damian.”

Estiró sus manos para sujetar las pequeñas, acariciando, calmando.

“Perdón. No fue mi intención dejarte tanto tiempo para volverte un caos.” Se acercó para plantarle un beso en sus cabellos. “Pero supongo que sí, no eres como todos los demás chicos de tu edad.”

-

Damian Wayne se sentía una frágil torre de cartas, y Jason Todd el suspiro que lo derrumbó.

-

“También he pensado las cosas.” Lo envolvió, pasando un brazo tras la corta espalda y conectando en su pecho. Pensaba que el mocoso iba a soltarse pues no era algo propio de él aquellos gestos. “¿Y si quiero algo más? Sobre el miedo del deseo prohibido. Que podría ser un monstro y aberración ante los ojos de los demás. Yo mismo me siento así, no me puedo perdonar.”

Jason no lo abrazaba para hacer sentir mejor al menor, lo hacía para controlarse, porque él necesitaba un abrazo.

“Pero Todd.”

“Déjame terminar, pequeño D.” Le revolvió los cabellos y se ganó un gruñido. “No te puedo explicar porque siento todo esto todavía. Pero estoy seguro que no es por Dick. Es algo más, en verdad puedo sentirlo.” Se alejó para verlo; Damian tenía una enorme seriedad. “Sabes. Pensé también, ¿acaso no me está permitiendo esto para reemplazar a su amado Nightwing? ¿y si al final no cubro lo que él quiere de mi hermano mayor? ¿Y me deja? No soy como Dick, el bueno, el que inspira a todos a ser mejores. El alegre y risueño.” Jason le sonrió a Damian con más ganas. “Pero después, recordé tu sonrisa…”

-

Jason no podía creer lo que estaba viendo. Damian Wayne, Damian Al Ghul, el maldito mocoso con la mejor genética posible, le dedicaba sonrisas de jodido enamorado a su hermano mayor. En serio que no podía con eso. Quería reírse la primera vez que lo vio. Sabía que hubo muchas personas que quedaron prendados por el encanto de Dick, pero era casi imposible que el maldito mocoso amargado haya sido una víctima. Tal vez estaba confundiendo esa sonrisa… _¡Claro que no!_

La vio más de una vez, en ocasiones se daba un pellizco; “Sí, es real.”

Las últimas dejo de sorprenderlo, pero… ¿Solo lo hacía con Richard Grayson?

Y se odió días completos por haber hecho la pregunta.

Las sonrisas dejaron de parecerle graciosas o asombrosas para empezar a molestarlo, enfurecerlo.

Quería obligarlo con un puñetazo a que la quitara… ¿por qué?

-

“Si me sonríe a mí de esa manera, estaré satisfecho.” Le dio otro beso en el cabello, tan rápido, casi para molestarlo. “Si pudiera apoyarlo en todo su maldito problema con su familia.” Y otro más fugaz en la frente. “Si también pasáramos ratos agradables.” La mejilla fue la elegida ahora.

“¡Carajo Todd!” Y no sonaba a que deseaba partirle la cara.

“Si pudiéramos dejar de ser tan psicópatas juntos.” La nariz fue la siguiente. “Si me pudiera poner en mi lugar.”

Por desgracia, su siguiente movimiento no llegó, su rival contratacó, le estampó los labios y después lo empujó. “¡Ya está! Ahora cállate.”

Se sonrojó. Maldición, Red Hodd jodida ironía; Jason Todd estaba jodido.

“Creo que es la peor cita que he tenido.” Damian se alejó, pero estaba tan sonrojado como se lo permitía su morena piel.

“¿Te digo yo?” Retó al menor con una sonrisa sarcástica.

“Pero que valiente.” Damian se fue levantando, con los brazos cruzados y aire orgulloso. “Tienes ganas a que te rechacen en la primera cita, ¿verdad Jason?”

La mandíbula caída, los ojos bien abiertos y el sonrojo que aumentaba, todo eso en el rostro de Jason, nunca lo olvidaría Damian.

“¡Maldito mocoso presuntuoso!” El menor se alejó con velocidad a la playa. “¡Ven aquí!”

Damian no le hizo caso. Jason siguió. Ambos terminaron con un aroma salado y arena en partes difíciles de quitar.

-

Con la primera cita, aunque Jason había tomado todos los puntos cubiertos para nunca ser vistos por nadie, comprendió que el horario fue algo que se le salió de las manos. Llegando tarde de regresó a Gotham.

-

Damian apenas pudo llegar antes que su padre. Y Alfred aunque dudó de su llegada y estado, aceptó lo que vio y lo ayudó para prepararse para la noche.

Sabía que no podría utilizar más que dos veces más la coartada con Jon antes de que su padre supiera y preguntara.

Entendió que esté era otro problema que venía con ser un menor de edad y viviendo con tu padre. Jason ya no pasaba por esas cosas. Por drástico que pareciera, necesitaba a un cómplice, uno que comprendiera y no los juzgara, o al menos no del todo. Y aunque tenía uno en mente, era una decisión tanto de Jason como suya.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No sé ustedes, pero a mí me gustó la cita. A Damian seguro que su parte favorita fueron los besos. Tan lindo el mocoso <3.
> 
> Recuerden dejar kudos si les ha gustados, son como los me encanta :33 y pueden comentar que tal les va gustando. Y pronto se viene Dick.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La emoción se apagó para Red Hodd algunas noches de patrullaje. Sin equipo, las cosas eran un poco aburridas.   
-  
Damian no era paciente.   
-  
Los efectos empezaron a actuar con velocidad, su visión era borrosa y se tambaleaba. Previniendo que ella tomara algún arma que poseía, se alejó tan rápido. Golpeó en la pared, sosteniéndose apenas. “¡Robin!” Lo vio caer al suelo. Jason lo sostuvo, no lo quiso soltar bajo ninguna circunstancia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero no ser la única que se ríe de Damian.

Red Hodd no sé había separado de Bizarro o Artemisa, ellos se habían ido.

Ella había llegado el punto donde consiguió información sobre el arco, pero seguir la pista la llevaba a lugares lejanos. Insistió en que era un viaje para ir sola, Jason reiteró en acompañarla, pero ella agregó que necesitaba tiempo. Y él perdió. Bizarro por su parte le dijo que si Red Hodd no podía ir, él lo haría en su lugar. Ella aceptó.

Prometieron contactarse de necesitar ayuda. Porque estaba claro que Red Hodd podía llegar en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

-

La emoción se apagó para Red Hodd algunas noches de patrullaje. Sin equipo, las cosas eran un poco aburridas.

Tardó unas semanas más en volver a ser conectado con Oráculo, pero las condiciones fueron patrullar en Gotham (donde Batman podía detenerlo). Y si llegó a mostrarse recio a la propuesta, aceptó, viendo la ventaja de estar más cerca de Robin.

-

Damian no era paciente. No le gustaba desperdiciar su tiempo. Pero no podía decir que era eso por lo que estaba molesto. Sabía invertir su itinerario en misiones, entrenar, seguir sus propias investigaciones, pero al diablo. Quería un momento con Jason.

Podía contactarlo, mandarle mensajes cada tanto, con atrevimiento algún audio. Pero eso era todo. Había pasado casi un mes desde su primera cita, y al final no habían aclarado si estaban saliendo o no.

Le enfurecía saber que había días en que la casa estaba vacía en la mañana, por supuesto que lo estaba, pero no podía hacer que Todd dejara sus responsabilidades para venir a verlo. . . Y actuar como una novia caprichosa.

Lo que quería Damian contradecía mucho a lo que no deseaba ser.

-

Una noche.

Se habían registrado avistamientos de Joker y Poison Ivy por la zona que custodiaba Red Hodd. Batman no lo pensó dos veces antes de ir al lugar, tampoco impidió que Robin lo siguiera.

-

Los rumores apuntaban a un laboratorio abandonado.

Suponer que los químicos que producía Joker junto a las esporas que solía usar Ivy eran una mala combinación para el fin de semana. La solución era detenerlos lo más rápido posible antes de que terminaran su experimento.

Batman sabía lo volátil que solía ser Red Hodd con el asunto del payaso. Pero Robin había insistido al murciélago a que no podía darle órdenes a Todd acerca de controlarse, y que debía simplemente confiar en él. Fue difícil, pero Batman aceptó.

-

Todo fue tenso. Batman no dijo nada, Red Hodd tampoco y Robin comprendió que hacía en el lugar.

“Según los informes Harley Quinn no ha sido vista.”

“Imposible. Debe estar oculta.” Red Hodd fue el primero de los mayores en responder.

Damian sintió un leve cosquilleo en sus mejillas, hacía tanto que no hablaban y fue idiota de su parte entusiasmarse, se mordió el labio para controlar sus emociones, posiblemente no lo notarían.

“La entrada que usan es la trasera. Tienen cinco guardias y después otros dos. Si ella está en algún lugar será ahí, pero no saldrá hasta que ataquemos a Joker.” Batman fue rápido.

Mapearon el edificio. Pocas fueron las palabras que siguieron, órdenes para Robin y otras aclaraciones para Red Hodd.

-

Los resultados fueron devastadores. Atraparon a todos, eso era bueno, ¿verdad?

Lo que habían estado desarrollando era un efecto manipulador, muy parecido al que usaba Ivy en sus víctimas, pero no era todo, el propósito era hacerlo contagioso. Si bien parecía que había resultado, sus planes se arruinaron en el producto beta. Desgraciadamente no podía pasar desapercibido en el rostro de las personas, permanecían con una enorme sonrisa de… payaso. Lo habían contenido y destruido.

Pero no tuvieron el control de la situación.

Batman se había hecho cargo de Joker, bailaron a golpes hasta que él lo tuvo en sus manos.

Red Hodd se había encargado de Harley Quinn, aguantando sus chistes sobre las palancas, pero ayudó para que ignorara el hecho que estaba golpeando a una mujer.

Y Robin de Poison Ivy, había sido lo más adecuado, no podían dejarla con Harley, era muy peligrosa y no se tentaba el corazón con niños, los mayores lo hicieron con ese propósito, por protección.

Funcionó, a medias.

Robin había vencido a Ivy, pero cuando se acercó para capturarla, ella en pocas fuerzas usó una de sus fragancias. Los efectos empezaron a actuar con velocidad, su visión era borrosa y se tambaleaba. Previniendo que ella tomara algún arma que poseía, se alejó tan rápido. Golpeó en la pared, sosteniéndose apenas.

Debía avisar, no sabía los efectos que producía la esencia.

Lanzó un batarang explosivo a una de las puertas más cercanas, esperando alertar a su padre o Todd.

-

Joker había sido noqueado y Harley no tuvo escapatoria, tenía un amarre completo.

Pero la explosión hizo la distracción perfecta para los mayores. “¡Robin!” Ambos se precipitaron, pero fue Red Hodd quien lo buscó, Batman confiando en él.

-

“¡Robin!” Lo vio caer al suelo.

Buscó a Ivy, en una esquina, atada pero con una sonrisa. “¿Buscas a la pequeña bella durmiente?” Se burló, pero se encogió con la velocidad que el ex-Robin fue tras ella.

“¿Qué le hiciste?”

La levantó, como si fuera un muñeco de trapo. Su cuerpo en la pared, atrapada del cuello con una mano y la otra sostenía una pistola en su cabeza. “Ey. Ey. Sin armas de…” El click del seguro le hizo perder las palabras. “¡Espera! ¡Por favor!” Gritó aterrada.

“¡Respóndeme!”

Nunca una máscara le dio tanto miedo a la pelirroja. Y rápidamente asintió. “Un alucinógeno. Daña por unas horas su sentido de la percepción, tendrá un poco de calentura, pero terminara en 24 horas. Es un niño, no pensaba matarlo. ¡Lo juro!”

Red Hodd lanzó su cuerpo a un costado con brusquedad. Ella no sé quejó, no era lo más inteligente.

-

Batman le dio el batimóvil y un “Te lo encargo.”

-

Jason lo sostuvo, no lo quiso soltar bajo ninguna circunstancia. Aprovechó el conductor automático.

Ninguno poseía mascara, a ojos libres, podía ver como sufría en su rostro. El sudor y calor del cuerpo más pequeño.

“Grayson…” Jadeó, moviéndose.

Y después de mucho tiempo, Jason sintió celos infernales y duda.

-

Alfred fue el más indicado para auxiliar a Damian. Jason fue su asistente.

Habían estabilizado al menor. “Te lo encargo Alfred.” Tomó su cascó para dirigirse a la puerta.

“Amo Jason. Sé que no es mi incumbencia, pero no creo que el joven amo Damian quiera despertar sin ver una buena cara.” Alfred notó que no funcionaba y se las ingenio. “El amo Bruce está volviendo a confiar en usted, demuéstrele que puede estar para la familia por sobre las cosas.”

Funcionó. Jason dejó la capucha en un mueble y se acercó a la cama del menor. “No soy como Dick.”

El mayordomo levantó la ceja, notando que las palabras parecían dirigidas al menor pues lo miraba con aflicción. “El joven amo Damian, diría que no lo tome por un tonto, él lo sabe.” Y Alfred cerró la puerta, iría a preparar algunos preparativos para que Jason se sintiera cómodo. Además de informar a Bruce del estado del menor.

“Por supuesto que lo dirías.”

Jason tocaría la mejilla y acomodaría los cabellos. Podría ver como se relajaba.

Tanto daría porque Damian diga su nombre, y solo el de él.

-

_“Nunca creí que mi inútil hijo cayera en una simple trampa de una mujer verde. Parece que lo único que hizo tu padre fue debilitarte. Si la hubieras matado no estaríamos teniendo esta conversación.”_

_“¡Cállate!”_

_“Cierto. El asunto es otro. Estás enamorado. Ahahaha.”_

_“¡Para!”_

_“Te críe para que obtengas lo que quieras por encima de todo. Pero parece que no pudiste y ahora debes conformarte con alguien más.”_

_“No es así…”_

_“¿No? Entonces aquel que llamas hermano mayor…”_

** _“Grayson…”_ **

_“Tierno. Pero inútil recordar su nombre si no es tuyo. Tu edad nunca ha sido un impedimento, nunca lo fue, pero ahora estás atado a una tonta moral. Debiste apoderarte de él, tienes los encantos natos de tu madre, como lo hice con tu padre. Y si no hubiera sido mío…”_

_“Podría matarlo. Que entienda en sus últimos alientos que nunca fue su decisión elegir, que un Al Ghul siempre tiene el control.”_

_“Exacto hijo mío.”_

_“Pero… Él me eligió.”_

_“Oh. Hablas de nuestra otra creación. No te quitare el crédito, ahora está a tus pies. Podrías hacer que mate al que no te eligió. Susurrarle al oído que solo serás suyo si desaparece Grayson.”_

_“¡No!”_

_“¿Entonces piensas torturar al que murió y revivió? ¿Recordarle que nunca lo amaras como al otro?”_

_“¡No!”_

_“No va a esperar por siempre hijo. La Liga de Asesinos le enseñó. Y lo sabes, lo has sentido. Eso te atrae, que sus manos estén tan sucias como la tuya. Sería un gran alivio si se llena de la sangre de aquel que te ha rechazado: _

_El correcto y buen Nightwing, el confiable Grayson, el mejor hermano Dick, tu amado Richard.”_

_-_

Un jadeo fue la alarma de Jason y apareció a su lado, acariciando la mejilla hasta que los parpados se abrieron poco a poco. “Damian.”

En un suspiró de dolor sintió el frío tan necesitado. “¿Todd?” Con duda, no vio nada más que figuras borrosas, pero podía distinguir que era él.

“Eso es chico.” Se acercó más al niño, sentándose en la cama.

_“Él me eligió y yo también.” _Su mente respondió a sus pesadillas. “¡Todd!” Se arrojó a Jason desde la cama y con descuidado abrazó al mayor.

“Woo. Damian. Tranquilo, puedes perder el equilibrio. Más lento.” Jason se recordó no sonreír, se mordió los labios, debía ser el adulto responsable que regresaba al enfermo a la cama. Pero todo se fue al caño.

El menor se alejó pero no volvió a recostarse, solo se necesitaba ver su rostro para saber lo que iba a hacer.

Se lanzó a esos labios, lo besó. Lo hizo como un chico de trece años, pero no duró lo que debía para su edad. Ambos cuerpos se relajaron, disfrutando de la cercanía.

Jason había aprendió rápido a sentirse satisfecho con la suavidad de los labios de Damian, con solo percibir el contacto.

Damian le agarró gusto a no sentirse avergonzado de que su rostro se calentara, y feliz de no ser el único.

Los dos descubrieron que sus manos se volvían imanes opuestos y estaban obligados por desconocidas leyes a entrelazar sus dedos.

“Ajam.”

Lo que nunca estarían acostumbrados, ni por asomo, era al frío que subía en todo su cuerpo de un segundo a otro. Como les picaba la cabeza y las chispas nada agradables en sus manos hacían separar las; que todo era producto de algún poder inexplicable de la voz del hombre más viejo de la familia, provocaba.

Damian no dijo nada, pero se alejó con suavidad. “Alfred.”

Jason palideció, dudaría después si sus manos en verdad estaban temblando. “Podemos explicarlo.”

El mayordomo caminó con tranquilidad inquietante. Dejó la bandeja a un lado de la cama del menor. “Tiene que comer Joven Amo Damian. Necesita recuperar sus fuerzas.” Le sirvió el plato a su lado y un vaso de jugo de naranja con toque de maracuyá.

“Gracias Alfred.”

Con esa escena tan tranquila Jason quedó boquiabierto. “Espera. ¿Hace cuánto que lo sabe Alfred?”

“Amo Jason. Por favor espere en su habitación.”

“Pero-“

“Todd, hazlo.” Damian no quiso sonar de manera imperativa, pero necesitaba evitar una discusión con Jason.

“Tch…” Salió molesto, casi azotando la puerta.

Para calma de Damian su casco aún seguía en la silla. “Alfred, perdona que vieras eso.”

El mayordomo levantó una ceja un poco incrédulo al escuchar las disculpas del niño. “No se disculpe. Solo quiero recordarle que ambos bajaron la guardia, tenga más cuidado, su padre podría haber sido el que hubiera entrado.”

El menor asintió mientras se alimentaba. El hombre se fue alejando a la salida. “Alfred.” Llamó Damian. “Gracias. Y por favor, se ha culpado desde que empezó todo esto: lo nuestro. Se suave.”

Sin darse vuelta el mayordomo miró al suelo por unos largos segundos. “Lo tomare en consideración. Pero no podre prometerlo.” Y salió dejando al niño solo.

-

“Ahora todo tiene maldito sentido.” Pateó la esquina de la cama en donde había pasado la noche. “Con razón me pidió quedarme.” Estaba enojado, por desgracia no podía gritarle a nadie más que a Damian y el mocoso no estaba del todo listo para iniciar una riña, tal vez mañana, cuando estuviera mejor, si es que decidía quedarse tanto tiempo.

Volvió a patear la cama.

“Amo Jason, evite dañar los muebles de la casa.”

No lo escuchó llegar, empezaba a ser molesto esa habilidad del mayordomo, o era él que estaba tan distraído para notarlo. “No me vengas con eso.” No gritaba, pero no faltaba poco para que lo hiciera.

El hombre mayor suspiró y se llevó una mano al puente de su nariz. “No quería pero…” Y su mirada cambió a un temple furioso.

Jason tembló, no supo cómo rayos había funcionado en él.

“… Siéntese. Tengo cosas que discutir con usted, y no se lo estoy pidiendo.” Alfred había cruzado los brazos. Jason obedeció a regañadientes. “El joven amo Damian me contó algunas cosas, sé que no me dijo todo, imagino que fue para protegerlo o que yo me enterara a través de usted.” El hombre mayor tomó asiento en una silla, enfrente del chico.

“Ya somos dos.”

“No lo llame aquí para escuchar los problemas de su relación juntos.”

Fue el agua fría que necesitaba, era la primera vez que le habían puesto nombre a lo que tenían. “Claro, vienes a decirme que soy el maldito enfermo por fijarme en un niño.” Jason obedeció sus instintos y gruñó.

“Fue criado por el amo Bruce y por mí. Y sé muy bien que esa descripción nunca formara parte de su persona.”

“¿Entonces qué quieres Alfred?” Había salido tan doloroso, Jason apretó sus dientes, aguantó.

“Quiero escucharlo.”

No era la primera vez en esta ocasión, Artemisa y Bizarro le ofrecieron la propuesta, pero era la única donde lo consideró y aceptó, ignorando que tampoco había mucho para decidir, pero ahí estaba. Desde que comenzó todo, nunca supo a quién recurrir. En algún punto pensó en el hombre mayor, quien se había convertido en una especie de padre.

“Oh, Alfred.” Inclinó la cabeza, sintiéndose rendido. “Hubiera sido más fácil si venías a matarme con un cuchillo para mantequilla.” Bromeó como auto defensa mientras todo su cuerpo dejaba de estar tenso. “Por favor, ¿lo qué estoy haciendo está mal?”

El mayordomo arrugó la frente, no le gustaba ver al chico con ese gesto. “Seguir nuestros sentimientos a veces solo es bueno para nosotros y a los demás les va a parecer mal. Sean librado guerras para averiguarlo.” Acercó su silla a Jason hasta que su mano pudo estar en su hombro.

“Pero es solo un niño. Tan solo tiene trece años.” Jason se cubrió el rostro con las manos, aguantando todas las ganas de llorar.

“Odio admitirlo, pero ser un niño y tener niñez son cosas diferentes.” Apretó el hombro para liberar tensión. “Es cierto que es un niño, pero ambos sabemos que a él le han destrozado la niñez antes de experimentarla, eso es muy diferente de ustedes, y hasta del amo Bruce: Damian no sufrió la pérdida de la misma. Y por eso creen que es solo un mocoso que no entiende del sufrimiento y solo es arrogante.”

“Eso no…”Quería debatir contra las palabras de Alfred, pero apretó sus puños.

“Por si fuera poco, ya sabe que es ser un líder y la pesada carga que conlleva.” Suspiró. “Su padre no hace la mejor tarea para darle un poco de niñez, no lo culpo, fue más fácil lidiar con ustedes. Damian por el contrario no parece interesado, es lo menos que quiere, pero lo que más necesita.”

Jason comprendió que no solo estaban hablado de su relación, si no en las preocupaciones de Alfred con Damian, como si se lo estuviera encargando. “Pero ahora está con los Teen Titants y Jon.”

“Lo sé. Y estoy alegre de eso. Pero la mayor parte del tiempo están en misiones. Son adolescentes que crecieron rápido y él debe ser un líder. No es lo mismo.”

“¿Y qué quieres qué haga, Alfred? Estar conmigo no es saludable para él. Si no te das cuenta casi le llevo diez años y la relación que tengo con Damian no es la cosa más alentadora para experimentar una niñez.”

“Yo. . .” La larga pausa del mayordomo fue crucial. Un suspiro y volvía a perderse en las intenciones de Alfred. “Pensé en eso. Pero cuando el joven amo Damian empezó a hablarme del día en la playa, le vi sonreír, como si fuera un niño otra vez. Estaba sonrojado, como el de una persona feliz.”

Jason fue el que se sonrojó, todo su rostro subía a colores de pensar en lo que Damian le contó a Alfred sobre el día de playa. En verdad deseaba que no hubiera sido el mismo día, que no le contara las cosas que hablaron. “¡Qué te dijo!”

La pregunta no tomó por sorpresa al mayor, al contrario, parecía que la esperaba y empezó a reír con fuerzas. Jason se acordó de pedir un deseo, Alfred no solía carcajear y era algo que uno debía guardar en la memoria. “No más de lo necesario. Cosas como qué no parece tan ágil en la arena y que tiene la habilidad de ser rechazado en la primera cita.” Y como lo imaginó el hombre mayor, Jason desvió el rostro, tapándose todo lo que podía. “Jason, hijo.” La voz sonó tan seria que hizo volver la cara al menor. “¿Cuáles son tus intensiones con Damian?”

Bien, ahí estaba, lo que esperaba escuchar. “¿Por qué quieres saber eso? Me dijiste que no soy un maldito enfermo, pero vas y me dices eso. No te entiendo Alfred.” Jason se paró sin darse cuenta, alejándose a un extremo del cuarto.

“No. No quise que se entendiera de esa manera.” El mayor lo siguió. “Escucha.” Pidió a unos pasos de él.

“No sé cuáles son mis intenciones. Yo quiero saberlas, así como las de Damian. ¿Qué quiere estando conmigo? No voy a ser Dick.” Enfrentó al mayordomo algo exasperado, tratando de calmarse.

“Cuando le pregunte cuales eran sus intenciones, es porque no quiero que salga lastimado. Damian es joven.”

“Él puede equivocarse, cambiar de parecer, pensar que fue un error, dejarme y darse cuenta que solo fue un capricho. Después descubrir que era la primera relación que estaba teniendo y por eso le fue tan mal.” Miró a Alfred a los ojos, cansado. “No soy tonto. He pensado en todo, en lo mal que me va a ir.” Suspiró. “Sí, seré el único lastimado. Pero al diablo eso. Si él me quiero para experimentar, para aliviar lo que no podrá conseguir, está bien por mí. Sabía que debí alejarme cuando todo comenzó, pero no podía pasarlo por alto. Ahora estoy aquí, queriendo sostener su mano y sé que no es para confortarlo por no ser su otro hermano, es porque quiero.”

Alfred sonrió y lo abrazó. Jason tembló.

“Amo Jason, es tan valiente.”

“Por supuesto, ¿no sabes quién es su padre?” Las manos de Jason también estrecharon el cuerpo del anciano.

Ambos rieron.

-

Damian había vuelto a dormir, por alguna razón no tuvo sueños o pesadillas con su madre (se agradecía por esto último), lo que fuera que provocó a su subconsciente a darle un descanso le aterraba porque no todo era gratis.

Despertó en la madrugada, sin sudor o paranoia, fue extraño. Tenía hambre, había dormido demasiado, por decir que ocho horas continuas eran eso. Y con pesadez salió de la cama, casi olvidaba todo lo que había pasado y donde estaba, quería cubrir la necesidad básica de comer. Por eso cuando esa mano lo detuvo del hombro, entró en alerta. Se maldecía por no haberlo percibido antes. Lanzó una patada, pero su poca coordinación hizo que simplemente se resbalara.

“¡Damian!” Y con prisa fue sujetado de su delgada cintura.

Con algo de luz por fin pudo ver ese rostro y el mechón blanco. “¿Jason?” Sus mejillas se volvieron rojas. “¿Qué haces en mi habitación?”

“Estaba preocupado. Después de que te dejamos, te dormiste con la cuchara en la boca.” Soltó una risa al final, no pudiendo evitarlo, pero era verdad, se veía que aun necesitaba descansar.

“Oh.” Se sonrojo con más fuerza. Pero su estómago le recordó el hambre, aquello era vergonzoso.

“Debería soltarte.” Mencionó, pero nunca lo hizo por cuenta propia, esperaba la indicación del menor, que se tardó largos segundos antes de alejarse.

-

Cuando bajan, encuentran comida servida y envuelta en plástico protector. “Alfred comienza a asustarme.” Jason va al refrigerador para sacar leche.

“Él no es cualquier mayordomo, Todd.” Pero antes de que le sirvan un vaso de leche, Damian comienza a poner granos en la cafetera.

“Ya. Pero nunca me ha agradado que sepan todos los movimientos que haré, ni siquiera yo sé que desayunare mañana.” Al final solo se sirve un vaso de leche. Y pone en el microondas la comida. No va a discutir con el menor sobre el café, es algo que sucede y ya.

“No es difícil, eres tan básico a tus instintos.” Exclama Damian mientras busca una taza. “¿Y mi padre?”

Jason no sabe si está preguntando sobre donde está o si lo visito. “Ha venido a ver cómo estas antes de irse a patrullar, se veía más tranquilo al notar que tu temperatura había bajado. Me pidió que te cuidara y te noqueara si te atrevías a ponerte el traje de Robin. Así que no me obligues.” Le sonríe, y la alarma del microondas lo obliga a voltear. Acomodando ambos sándwiches.

“Tan cálido como siempre. Pero tranquilo, aprovechare. Se puede decir que es nuestra primera cita secreta en la casa, y de noche.” Se atreve a giñar y mover las cejas, se ha vuelto todo un pícaro.

Damian es malicioso. Sabe medir sus palabras y cuando decirlas. Provocando que Jason escupa toda la leche. Empieza a toser y Damian a reír. Tiene que buscar servilletas para limpiar todo, pero su camisa ya está arruinada, la leche se siente pegajosa en su prenda. “¡Damian!” Regaña y tienen suerte que la comida no haya sido víctima.

“Vamos Todd. La siguiente puede ser en tu día libre. Si es entre semana mi padre trabaja en la compañía. Tal vez una película.” Se acerca a la mesa de la cocina, sentándose en la con su café. Llevaba semanas practicando la invitación, agradece que le haya salido a la primera y sin pausas.

“Damian, hablo enserio.” Termina sirviéndose mejor algún jugo. Le han quitado las ganas de leche. Como castigo se quita la camisa y la deja a un lado.

Tiene efecto, Damian se voltea y solo mira la comida. “Yo también. Alfred no dirá nada.” Vuelve a sonrojarse, pero Todd sabe que no es por su travesura, es por la cita que sugiere.

“Pero tu padre-”

“Ya te dije. Pero si quieres rechazar la oferta, solo dilo directamente.”

“Damian, eso no era lo quería decir. Estaremos muy expuestos.”

Por fin el menor lo observa, pero hubiera deseado que no pasara. “Estoy tratando de hacer algo para tener más tiempo, no quiero que nos veamos cada dos meses y que sean en los tejados unos minutos. No siempre tendremos la ventaja de las citas en una casa de playa a kilómetros de todos.” Recrimina. “¿O siempre fue así con tus parejas?” Usa su último ataque y funciona.

Jason detesta como el menor sabe encararle cosas. Le desagrada, y lo peor del asunto es que si aprende a hacerlo bien, seguro que hará que nunca le diga que no. Agradece que Damian no ha descubierto que es adorable. “No.” Baja la cabeza, tiene que tomar muy en cuenta como se debe sentir, él siente lo mismo, como deja de ser suficiente esas sonrisas cuando son Red Hodd y Robin. “Este bien Pero debes confirmar que Bruce no estará ni por asomo.” Dice molesto, porque no quiere que crea que puede usar ese truco de nuevo.

Damian sonríe, no importa, lo hace para enseñarle que puede salirse con la suya.

Empiezan a cenar, es un silencio cómodo, hay miradas de por medio y algunas sonrisas.

“¿Y qué película pensabas ver?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alfred hace entrada ~ Wooo. 
> 
> Y Thalia ni soñando bonito deja a Damian, se pasa. 
> 
> Recuerden dejar kudos si les ha gustado y un comentario, me gustaría saber si les gusta la historia, y si les agrada lo poco romántico que son el par lol.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Discuten acerca de lo que van a comer, Jason siempre sugiere comida rápida, Damian no quiere, prefiere lo que cocina Alfred, y casi siempre gana, pero es la quinta vez en el mes que tienen “citas” y deben darle un descanso al mayordomo. A regañadientes acepta el menor, pero le recuerda que debe ser sin carne, al menos su parte.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nadie me dijo que era la semana de Jason x Damian LoL. Y solo por eso, hay doble capitulo.

Discuten acerca de lo que van a comer, Jason siempre sugiere comida rápida, Damian no quiere, prefiere lo que cocina Alfred, y casi siempre gana, pero es la quinta vez en el mes que tienen “citas” y deben darle un descanso al mayordomo. A regañadientes acepta el menor, pero le recuerda que debe ser sin carne, al menos su parte.

Jason usa la entrada principal, Damian ha aprendido a hackear las cámaras de la zona para no levantar sospechas. Tienen cuatro horas. Todo este proceso está organizado: llegada, comida, tiempo de la película, limpieza y despedida. Agarraron el ritmo la tercera vez.

Alfred es el primero en saludar a Jason.

Damian está en la sala, arreglando todo, desde las palomitas y algunas sugerencias de películas. Le ha tomado más tiempo el que sus gustos coincidan sin que ninguno se aburra. Sin mencionar, que les da tiempo a los dos para hablar de lo que tengan que hablar.

Cuando llega el mayor a donde él, no lo ve a la cara, porque siente que podría sonrojarse sin control, no duda que ahora lo haga, pero sería más vergonzoso si lo ve por completo. El más alto le revuelve el cabello, es su forma de saludarlo, pero hace algo especial, algo que le agrada a Damian. Su mano pasa con una velocidad más lenta atrás, acariciando su nuca y despega los dedos de último, siempre sin los guantes.

“No traes botas.” Dice el menor, sin quitarle la vista al calzado más sofisticado. “¿Es para no traer polvo a la casa?” Levanta la ceja y finalmente observa su rostro. Para él, las botas son Jason.

“No…” Duda y pierde ante el menor, Damian ha movido la cabeza a un lado para pedir una explicación, siempre lindo, pero debe ser secreto. “No del todo.” Termina soltando un suspiro. “Se supone que es una cita, debemos intentar vernos bien, o al menos yo. Soy el invitado.” Se le escapa, muy tarde.

“Todd. No eres un invitado, ya has vivido aquí, déjate de tonterías.” Jason cree que Damian a veces puede sonar igual que su padre, pero agradece que siga como un niño. “Bien. ¿Cuál es el menú?”

_Perfecto._ No puede escapar de esta. “Pizza.” Evita el contacto, pero el gruñido del niño lo atrae como un imán. “Pizza gourmet… y es **vegetariana**.” Casi quiere reír, pero si lo hace se ganara un golpe en su costado. En este momento Damian puede atacar con una probabilidad de acierto del 100%, hasta se dejaría insertar una _daga_, solo porque es Damian.

“No puedo con tu dieta. Pero es mi culpa por no ser más específico, tal vez algo como <sin carne y que no sea comida rápida>.” Otro suspiró, Damian cree que lo consiente mucho.

-

Han dejado solo una rebanada y no se cuentan las que le dieron a Alfred. Pero la han devorado en su totalidad. Las palomitas también se han acabado. El menor sabe que está subiendo de peso y no son musculos.

En el sofá están cómodos. Damian se sienta a su lado, a veces recarga la cabeza en el hombro de Jason, a veces Jason lo obliga a Damian a que se siente en sus piernas, mientras recarga su barbilla en los cabellos de Damian. A veces duermen media hora o una hora en esas posiciones. Pero hoy solo tiene su cabeza recostada en el cuerpo de Jason.

“Podríamos ir a algún museo, pero quieren ir a un parque acuático. Logan quiere obligarnos a subir a una montaña rusa, dice que le gusta la adrenalina, pero no lo veo lanzarse en su forma humana de un edificio a otro, tiene la necesidad de cambiar de forma.” Se queja, han bajado el volumen de la película.

“Me gustan esas montañas, terminas todo mojado.” Ríe, sabe que no darle la razón a Damian a veces puede ser malo.

“Pero esa sensación la puedo tener en una noche de patrullaje, no le veo el caso.” Pero también sabe que cuando están así, no pueden enojarse, es su zona libre de peleas.

“Espera… ¿Nunca te has subido a una?” Jason se incorpora de su posición perezosa, casi con una sonrisa muy traviesa.

“Nunca he tenido la _necesidad_.” El menor baja la guardia, no sabe lo que está provocando en el mayor.

“Deberías tener un simulacro.”

-

Jason Todd se tiene prohibido hacer muchas cosas con Damian. No quiere despertar cosas innecesarias. Sabe que aún no están listos, pero en ocasiones puede burlar sus mismas reglas, como si tuvieran lagunas, el lado gris.

-

Damian está en el aire. A veces unos fuertes brazos lo abrazan. También lo sacuden.

“¡TODD!” Grita. “¡Bájame!” No patalea, está enojado o tal vez finge.

“Si no puedes soportar esto, entonces las montañas rusas no son para ti.” Se da una pausa y sigue riendo. Tiene a Damian en los brazos, haciendo todo con ese cuerpo, olvida que es tan pequeño, tan delgado y ligero. Agradece que no lo han rechazado.

“Te ordeno que pares.”

“Oh. El pequeño príncipe cree que soy su sirviente, pero soy un mercenario.” Bromea, se juega todo con esas palabras, Damian puede darle el puñetazo de su vida, pero se siente muy valiente.

Por supuesto que Damian gruñe, aprieta sus puños, atacara.

Lo hace.

-

_Richard John Grayson _o solo _Dick_. Es un hombre que no exige muchas cosas para ser feliz, o intentar serlo. Su principal recurso es su familia, la nueva familia que tiene. Ha tenido pleitos con todos, pero los ama.

No puede quejarse de la vida, cada tanto visita a sus hermanos, se pasea por las noches y se la pasa con su novia.

Como Nightwing también se encuentra bien. Ayuda a los Teen Titans y se pasa por su ciudad, mantiene el índice de crímenes al mínimo, tanto como le es posible y sin hacer todo el trabajo de la policía.

Pero odia cuando pasan cosas inesperadas.

Recibe una llamada, la reconoce por presentimiento. Aprieta los labios y contesta. Espera que sea algo que no intervenga en su pequeña felicidad, pero eso es pedir mucho y la vida no es así con él.

Al final se encuentra en la mansión, sigue soltando suspiro tras suspiro. Trae una pequeña maleta, debió avisar, pero el dolor de cabeza es más fuerte. _Bruce es un dolor de cabeza._ Se encuentra en la cueva y empieza a buscar a las personas en la computadora, pero hay un error en sus búsquedas, no puede ver nada. Así que de nuevo termina suspirando, es molesto.

Deja la maleta ahí, ya regresara por ella, se dirige a la mansión para buscar a todos. Camina por los pasillos, de alguna manera siente que todo está tan calmado, una pequeña espina de preocupación, él sabe que Damian ya debería estar encima de él para interrogarlo, pero no.

Corta camino para ir a la cocina, tal vez Alfred este ahí. Pero hay escándalo en la sala, reconoce las risas y los gritos. Su pecho golpea con fuerza, teme una pelea horrible, va a donde todo, pero entre más se acerca, nota que no es una pelea, es algo más. Ahora hay sigilo en sus pasos.

Escucha algo de montañas rusas y es momento de espiar.

No puede creerlo. Esos dos no se matan, andan jugando. En el mayor de los hermanos suena una palabra: _envidia… ¿celos?_

Sonríe, ahora quiere sorprenderlos pero…

_“Oh. El pequeño príncipe cree que soy su sirviente, pero soy un mercenario.”_

_-_

Damian Bruce Wayne Al Ghul sí era un príncipe, y era uno de los tantos títulos que a su joven edad había adquirido.

El príncipe de Gotham, como habían llamado a su padre cuando fuese un niño. Porque no importaba cuanto estuviera en las manos de Tim Drake, si Damian así lo deseaba, podría reclamar el gran poder de Enterprise Wayne, pero no era codicioso con la riqueza.

El príncipe de la Liga de Asesinos, todos estaban a su merced, todos podrían morir por él. Si así lo deseaba, podría volver y ser recibido con los brazos abiertos, pero tampoco ansiaba ese poder.

Ahora lo que quería era poner en su lugar a un mercenario. Dejarle en claro que en la sala, se hacía lo que él quería.

-

Damian le quitó el aliento a Jason. Consiguió que se detuviera.

El menor colgaba en esos brazos mientras despegaba con suavidad sus labios, se le tenía una sonrisa fanfarrona. “Todos tienen un precio para cumplir mis órdenes, ¿es suficiente mercenario?”

Sus palabras surtieron efecto en Jason, un shock momentáneo. Sujetó las piernas del menor con algo de fuerza, pero no hubo queja. “Maldito mocoso.”

Damian supo por el tono que iba a ser peligroso. Disfrutó lo que pudo hasta que todo su rostro fue lleno de saliva ajena. Jason era avaro, no le bastó un beso. Exigió más piel. En las mejillas, frente, nariz, barbilla, a veces llegó a sus orejas y luego lo obligaba a cerrar los ojos con los cálidos besos en los parpados.

Sus risas fueron escandalosas.

Se rindieron en el sofá, cada uno a los extremos. Pero el primero en poner un rostro serio fue Jason, quien se levantó de la nada y miró a un pasillo. Damian se tensó, agarró su estómago. En silencio, el mayor estaba caminando en la dirección, apretando su puño.

“Jóvenes.” Ambos giraron las cabezas hasta el origen de la voz de Alfred, quién se permitió arquear una ceja confundido. “¿Sucede algo?”

Damian buscó pistas en los ojos de Jason si debían decir algo importante, pero el mayor negó con más calma. “No es nada Alfred. ¿Nos querías decir algo?”

El mayor tomó las palabras y asintió. “El amo Bruce me informó que no volverá en dos semanas. Al parecer tendrá un viaje de negocios muy oportuno en Grecia.”

Damian se colocó de rodillas, dándole la espalda al televisor. “¿Y qué cree que haré yo?” Se quejó, pero al segundo después, el hombre más grande hizo un gesto inusual; apretó los labios, miró abajo y luego observó a Jason. “Grayson vendrá a la mansión. ¿A qué hora llega?”

“Mmm…. Debe estar en camino.” El mayordomo acarició un poco sus manos antes de retirarse.

Jason se fue acercando al sofá para tirarse con flojera, casi como si la información hubiera drenado todas sus energías. “Creo que debería irme.”

“Tch… Y nos faltaba una hora más.” Mencionó Damian casi como un niño, Jason apretó los labios para no reír, le había parecido tierno.

“Bueno, que Dick sea Batman tiene sus ventajas, ¿no?” Estiró su brazos para revolverle los cabellos a Damian y descansar la mano en la nuca, acariciando.

“Supongo, le gusta salir cada que puede de la mansión. A veces se queda en su habitación toda la tarde, pero en ocasiones le da por ir a la mía para saludar y fastidiarme.” Confesó todo con sinceridad, sin problemas.

“Pon seguro a tu puerta.” Casi ordenó sin darse cuenta, luego negó, eso se escuchaba muy controlador. “Digo, solo mantenla cerrada. Dick suena a que es un poco impredecible, así que no podemos estar en la sala, nos adaptaremos.”

Damian pudo haberle reclamado, pero después solo tuvo la boca abierta y luego una sonrisa de largo. “¿Novio a escondidas en la habitación? Espero que mi padre no se entere.” Se burló, casi con un chiste precoz. Pero no pudo evitarlo.

“¡Mocoso!” Jason se abalanzó para revolverle el cabello con todo lo que podía, ambas manos y con una sonrisa de largo.

-

Habían pasado tres noches desde que comenzó a patrullar con su hermano mayor, en secreto no pensaba en él como eso… “hermano mayor”, pero nunca se lo diría en la cara, sabía lo peligroso que podría llegar ser.

Damian sentía un poco de culpa. Si debía decirlo con sinceridad, estaba contento de patrullar con Grayson: las tontas bromas y cumplidos, por como gritaba Robin cuando estaba preocupado, lo hacía sentir especial. Estar feliz era confuso, no sabía si era correcto o si debía contarle a Jason. Claro que aún no se habían vuelto a ver, mientras tanto seguía sumergiéndose en culpa.

Con su padre, habían arruinado uno de los planes de la mafia, los habían derrotado de tal manera que iban a tardar en recuperarse, y por esa misma razón sentía que los índices de crimen eran bajos. Una manera más suave de decirle que ya habían hecho el trabajo difícil y solo era patrullar con casos calmados.

“Robin. Oráculo me ha preguntado si vas a querer algo para cenar.” Grayson estaba a su costado mientras él movía sus piernas en la orilla de un edificio.

“No creo. Me basta con algún té.” Sin darse cuenta, Damian observaba al norte, por donde sabía que estaba una casa de seguridad de Jason y en donde se quedaba después de ir de visita a la mansión, imaginaba en pasar a verlo después de patrullar, entrando a escondidas y de la nada, encontrarlo ahí, dormido y saltarle encima, con la posibilidad de ser atacado por no avisar. Luego ambos reirían. Jason pasaría su mano en sus cabellos hasta la nuca. “Basta.” Dijo con una risa, su cabeza se inclinaba más a esa mano.

“¿Robin?”

_¡Demonios! _¿Cuán sumergido estaba en su fantasía?

Grayson había acariciado sus cabellos, bajado hasta la nuca, en verdad creyó que era Jason. “Basta.” Su voz fue diferente, con suficiente rechazo.

“¿Te encuentras bien?” Odiaba esa voz, aquella de preocupación, la cual no podía decirle no.

“Diablos. Simplemente vámonos.” Se levantó para lanzarse primero a los edificios e ir al batimóvil. HUIR.

-

“Si te sientes cansado avísame, te dejare ir antes.” Informó Grayson mientras se quitaba la capa del uniforme de Batman. Damian podía creer que eso era más atractivo que quitarse el antifaz de Nightwing, después de todo, había sudor. _Sucio._

“No estaba cansado.” Cruzó sus brazos, molesto no con Grayson (del todo), consigo mismo, por su debilidad.

“Ey. Dami.” El apodo caló con calor en su pecho. “Si está pasando algo puedes decir me.” El batimovil por fin había llegado a la cueva.

“Maldición Grayson, no tengo nada.” Gruñó.

“Bien, pequeño D.” Y mientras se empezaba a abrir la puerta del vehículo, Damian fue arrastrado, sin tiempo de detenerlo, si es que en algún punto hubiera tenido la posibilidad de querer hacerlo. Sintió esa presión en la nuca que lo hizo exhalar en un mal momento, cuando esos labios acariciaron su piel, el beso fue lo más cálido que había sentido y solo habían presionado ambas bocas. “Buen trabajo.”

Damian estaba rojo. Sentía el rostro arder. “¿Grayson?” Observó al mayor que salía del vehículo con calma.

“Dime.”

“¿Qué fue eso?” No se le veía enojado, simplemente desconcertado, mientras seguía ahí en el Batimovil.

“Algo de mí para ti. ¿No te agrado?” La sonrisa larga del mayor estaba ahí, esa encantadora, la que le gustaba a Damian.

“No lo sé.”

“Bien.”

Fue todo. Ambos subieron las escaleras. Damian hizo más que tomar té y al final se retiró a su cuarto.

No sabía cómo interpretar todo. Solo sentía el cosquilleo en su vientre. Ahora, rogaba porque Jason estuviera ahí. Tener trece años era difícil.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dick ya llegó~~ Como lo amo. (?)


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Había pasado la primera semana con Grayson, sin Todd. Él le había prometido llegar, pero no lo hizo. 
> 
> Pero aun así Damian era el traidor. 
> 
> Grayson se estaba volviendo más descarado.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nota: En le la enfermera, la voz que imita (al leer sabrán de que hablo), es muy parecida a la de Maria (de Maria Holic). Y sus cambios de humor también. Así como la amenaza, podría sonar como la parte donde menciona la última característica del regalo en el bolso: [El Regalo de Maria-sama](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=07Ed7kVNgko>) .
> 
> Nota 2: Dick ya había sido Batman.

Había pasado la primera semana con Grayson, sin Todd. Él le había prometido llegar, pero no lo hizo. No podía comunicarse con él, no es que no quisiera, en verdad quería, pero el mensaje no llegaba, marcaba error. Le desesperaba.

Pero aun así Damian era el traidor.

¿Qué había pasado después del tercer día? Lo que pasó fue un beso en la mejilla, más largo de lo que debió permitir Damian, pero no había pecado. Después su frente al quinto día, soltó gruñidos, unos golpes, pero fue todo. El sexto día fue cuando se convirtió en un infiel.

Grayson se estaba volviendo más descarado con los lugares. Damian seguía creyendo que era un nuevo método para fastidiarlo, no había de otra, no podía ser que haya sido por otra cosa, él tenía a K…

-

En una azotea cualquiera, después de entregar a los ladrones a la policía, se habían alejado lo suficiente para estar solos, no porque Damian lo supiera, porque nunca creyó que los besos salieran del batimovil, y siguió ciegamente a Batman.

“Robin.” Se detuvo el mayor. “Tengo un compromiso, así que no regresare hoy contigo.”

Claro, había olvidado a la novia perfecta de Grayson. “Como sea.”

“Te daré las llaves.” Y todo lo que pudo refunfuñar se fue, obtuvo una sonrisa de felicidad mientras se acercaba a la mano que extendía su recompensa. Pero lo engañaron.

Grayson tiró de esa mano, lo acercó a su cuerpo. “Pero que dia-…” Él se inclinó para recibirlo y de la nada aprovechó que los labios estuvieran abiertos para besarlo.

El menor se paralizó cuando sintió la humedad de una lengua en su boca. Sus pensamientos se fueron. Fue rápido, pero lo recordaba todo, como husmeaban su boca, y nunca creyó que una lengua de un adulto podía llenarlo, se estremeció. ¿Cómo una beso podía hacer todo eso? Jason fue calmado cuando lo hizo, casi con miedo y ansia, pero Grayson sabía que quería y como poner vulnerable a Damian.

Con las bocas abiertas, unos hilos de saliva que conectaban los labios. Y así como empezó se alejó. “Buen trabajo, Robin.”

Esa maldita frase. Como revolvían sus cabellos y luego se alejaba.

“Nos vemos mañana en la noche.”

Damian no tuvo tiempo para reponerse, solo apretaba con fuerza las llaves en sus manos. Quería huir.

-

No comió, no tenía hambre, pero tampoco sueño, hizo más café del necesario y lo llevó a su habitación, nunca se había sentido tan mal en su vida, desconcertado y frustrado. Él tenía la mitad de la culpa, eso se decía, no pudo empujar a Grayson en ningún momento.

Cuando abrió la puerta, soltó un suspiró. Dejó la cafetera a un lado y se sirvió un poco. Pensaba en leer algo o simplemente hacer bosquejos. Pero cuando se dio la vuelta, hubo un extraño cuerpo que se movió y no hizo más que lanzar su taza adelante, con todo y la bebida. Escuchó un grito de dolor, pero en ese momento estaba en el aire para lanzar una patada giratoria y derribar al intruso.

“Arg…. Damian.”

Esa voz, el dolor con el que decía su nombre. “¿Todd?” Fue a él, mientras se iba levantando, pero antes de ayudarlo, algo dentro del menor ardió. Lo empujó a la pared y le encaró con las cejas fruncidas.

“Pero… ¿Qué rayos pasa contigo Damian?” Jason seguía sintiendo su pecho arder a causa del café, pero no había entendido como es que solo recibía ataque tras ataque.

“Ninguna señal de vida. Y ahora entras a mi cuarto a hurtadillas.” Bramó, molesto.

“Yo…” El más alto empezó a rodear al contrario hasta llegar a la cama y sentarse. “Lo lamento, fue mi culpa.” Con valentía estiró su mano hasta el menor, invitándolo a su cuerpo. Y fue recompensado en un abrazo. “Acepte una misión de manera impulsiva, todo sucedió tan rápido. No pude decir que no, y después estábamos incomunicados. Tengo una hora de regresar, solo me duche.”

Damian, se alejó con lentitud, sin mostrar rechazo. “Desnuda el torso, iré por ropa de mi padre que te quede. Hay un botiquín en el baño.” Lo hace tan rápido que no escuchó replicas.

-

Sostiene una las camisas de lino de su padre, examina el color, la forma y el aroma, pero siente que es algo que no usaría Jason. La vuelve a regresar en el cajón, envuelta y tratando de dejarla de la misma manera. Sigue buscando en los cajones hasta que por suerte encuentra algo olvidado en la esquina. Es una camiseta interior sin mangas, no huele a su padre, pero tampoco huele a moho.

Se imagina a Jason con la prenda, peor, se lo imagina tocando su pecho, y siente que también estará caliente. Niega, en verdad es culpa de ser un adolescente, una vez que comienza a sentir atracción por la persona que le gusta, su mente hace añicos todo con una extraña perversión.

-

Regresa a la habitación, lo ve solo con bóxer, por un segundo tiene un leve shock, pero eso es todo. Se mantiene firme y sigue adelante. “No tenías que quitarte todo.”

“Pensé que me estabas invitando a dormir, no duermo con pantalón.”

Damian se sonroja, no era que no lo pensara, lo pensó, pero no lo había invitado _aun. _“¿Y qué hay de Grayson?” Él lo arruina, su mente lo golpea con la sensación de la lengua invasiva de hace unas horas.

“Barbara me dijo que regresabas solo. Y él no estaría en la mansión. Todo tan oportuno.” Sonríe. Se levanta de la cama para tomar la ropa que trajo el menor.

“Espera. ¿Te aplicaste algo a la quemadura?” Aleja su mano con la camisa, su tono se vuelve grueso. “Tienes la maldita piel roja, Todd.” Va en dirección a su baño y por suerte no azota la puerta. “Siéntate en la cama.” Alza la voz, sigue en búsqueda de crema para las quemaduras. Se molesta, porque fue su culpa, no hace más que dañar al mayor.

“Damian… Nuestro juego de rol es _novio prohibido en la habitación de la hija del padre más peligroso_.” Suelta una risa, escucha los gruñidos. Es un masoquista, le gusta hacerlo enojar. “Pero si quieres cambiar al de la enfermera y el paciente, no pue- ¡AAAH!”

El menor fue a él, y sin dudar le dio una palmada en el pecho, se escuchó en toda la habitación. Ahora siente las uñas raspar en su piel, hasta que le sujeta las manos. “_Por favor joven, déjeme hacer mi trabajo.” _

Jason se queda sin palabras, sabía de la habilidad de Damian para cambiar su voz, pero había sonado al de una enfermera sexy, había visto suficiente porno para saberlo, pero poco le dura cuando siente otro palmada en su pecho, y después otro, se cubre y huye.

“¡Carajo! Eso duele.” Se enfada, pero Damian sonríe. Sentado en la cama como si le importara poco.

“_El paciente debería regresar a la cama y evitar comentarios fuera de lugar, evitemos mandarlo a zona de urgencias.” _Su voz sigue con ese tono, Jason duda en ir, pero sabe que Damian no está jugando, en verdad lo amenaza. No quiere que le toque la piel, pero no hay más remedio.

Por los próximos cinco minutos medita, piensa en otras cosas, mucho ayuda que le hayan dicho que debe estar callado. Damian ignora su rostro rojo, la habitación apenas tiene luz, su sonrojo es alarmante, pero agradece la seriedad del menor.

No cruza el límite.

-

Damian no duerme, tiene insomnio, pero a las malas obliga a Jason a dormir, no fue una tarea difícil, lo complicado fue la negociación. No pensaba cerrar ningún ojo hasta que él estuviera en la cama a su lado, duerma o no... Pierde.

En aquellas dos horas que lleva durmiendo el mayor a su lado, Damian aprovecha para dibujarlo, así que su libreta se llena de Jason, sus ojos, labios, cuello, cabello, son tantas partes. Admite que fue divertido como Alfred subió a la cama y se acomodó en el pecho de Todd. Igual lo dibuja, ahora, casi se acaba las hojas.

Aun siente cosquillas en la mano que está en su pierna, fue su sustento, lo único que tenía permitido agarrar Jason sin ser una molestia.

Por primera vez, Damian no sabe cómo debería dormir. Jason duerme boca arriba, con los brazos a los extremos, y él duerme de lado, mirando a la izquierda porque ahí está oculta su arma. Pero no puede ir del otro lado, Jason ocupa mucho espacio, y no desea despertarlo.

Maldice.

Levanta el brazo y lo deja en el regazo del mayor. No puede con la escena clásica de usar el brazo de Jason, podría cortarle la circulación. Simplemente duerme de lado, mirándolo. Con un fuerte deseo de abrazarlo, pero no se lo merece. No le ha dicho lo que paso, promete hacerlo en la siguiente ocasión.

-

Se despierta, no sabe cuánto ha pasado, pero todo es cálido. Al abrir las pestañas, lo comprende. Esa mano grande lo sostiene de su cintura, la otra está en sus cabellos, sospecha que lo estaba acariciando, pero confirma que Jason ahora duerme.

Es egoísta, abraza de los costados al mayor y vuelve a dormir. Se lo dirá mañana.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Es el capitulo más corto que he hecho. Pero me ha gustado. Debo aclarar que adoro el Dick x Damian, y quiero escribir sobre ellos, tal vez algo angst por culpa de lo que le hicieron ||SPOILER|| a Grayson y su perdida de memoria. 
> 
> Si les gusto, recuerden dejar Kudos y algún comentario :33.
> 
> Gracias por leer.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jason se mantiene ocupado, no tiene remedio. No puede molestarlo. Y se detesta por saber que despertó solo. En el día 17 descansan, por fin, Gordon se entera de manera casual y GCPD triplica sus esfuerzos. Sabe que debe dejar descansar a los desgastados Batman & Robin.   
.-.-.  
Es la primera vez en mucho tiempo que está con Grayson, no es que lo haya evitado porque lo deteste, más bien para estar con Damian.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nos acercamos al final.

Su padre se toma otra semana, la misión debe ser muy importante.

Jon junto a otros titanes están cuidando el territorio de Superman. Le ha preguntado a Grayson en la mañana, pero parece que sabe tanto como él, está irritado, tal vez de no ser invitado con los pesos pesados.

-

Jason se mantiene ocupado, no tiene remedio. No puede molestarlo. Y se detesta por saber que despertó solo, pero hace una promesa a nadie: No ha dejado que Grayson se acerque más, solo le permite los simples besos en la cabeza y es todo.

-

En el día 17 descansan, por fin, Gordon se entera de manera casual y GCPD triplica sus esfuerzos. Sabe que debe dejar descansar a los desgastados Batman & Robin.

Damian le informa a Jason, emocionado, aunque está preparado para ser rechazado, pero le responden con rapidez un sí. No dejara que se le suba a la cabeza, se muerde el labio en varias ocasiones para no sonreír enfrente de Alfred.

-

Jason no tendrá turno, hay una fiesta. Varios conocidos asistirán, y con conocidos se refiere a personas que suelen usar máscaras y luchar en nombre de la justicia. Pero no puede decirle a Damian, porque quiere divertirse, hacía tanto tiempo que no trataba con gente de su edad y no estar con la adrenalina a tope. Pero se promete ir tan rápido como pueda con el niño. Sigue sintiéndose mal, pero ya había confirmado su asistencia a la fiesta.

-

En su tarde, el menor se la pasa con los Teen Titans, hacen una especie de fiesta, donde la comida principal es pizza. Le tiene una especial junto a Logan, bueno, son como tres, Logan come cómo animal, literalmente, le encanta cambiar de forma y comer. Damian lo ve como algo innecesario y asqueroso. Pero la pasa bien con ellos, no de manera efusiva, pero se permite sonreír.

Kori no está, parece que fue a una fiesta, de eso le informan. Ciborg pasó, prefiere estar con los chicos y jugar Mario Kart.

Logan tiene la habilidad de soltar muy bien la lengua, o más bien presumir su hobby de espía, en especial con asuntos relacionados a Kori. Lo que sabe es que son varios, y que también estará Nightwind en la fiesta. También pregunta si ha pasado algo con ellos, ya que ha visto a la chica estar molesta y discutiendo por teléfono con él. Pero Damian niega, y afirma que apenas si habla con Grayson.

Después de unas horas se retira, promete regresar. Ellos en verdad le agradan.

-

Jason recibe insinuaciones, pero rechaza todas. Es un hombre fiel, aunque se pierda un poco en las curvas de todas las chicas. Tim se burla, pero también lo encuentra extraño. Siguen bebiendo, y charlando con todos sobre soltar mierda de sus mentores -respectivamente-.

Artemis se les une, entre risas clásicas. Hasta que asegura que es la primera vez que ve a tantos resguardados de Batman, y menciona que solo faltaría el actual Robin. Pero al ver el rostro malhumorado de Drake, lo termina abrazando, afirmando que es su favorito.

Jason escucha otras cosas como “son tres y todos guapos”, comprendiendo que Dick se encuentra en la fiesta. Deja de beber, recuerda que en poco tiempo debo volver con Damian, aún tiene tiempo y no piensa manejar ebrio.

-

Comienza a despedirse, apenas son la once y un cuarto de la noche, pero Tim insinúa que tal vez tiene que ver a alguien, y oh dios. Debió decir algo y no estar callado, lo atrapa, Tim lo atrapa. Porque él sabe que terminó con Artemisa y por eso no debe ser ella, ¿o sí? Antes de continuar el interrogatorio, le avisan que Grayson abusó del alcohol y alguien debe llevarlo.

“¿Y Kori?”

“Kori se ha ido desde hace una hora. Hombre, creo que ha terminado con él. Ella en verdad terminó y no se veía bien, y el otro idiota bebiendo sin parar.”

“¡Y en qué momento querías decirnos!”

Tim empieza a discutir con Nolan, pero le dice que cuando lo había visto aún estaba sobrio y pidió un momento a solas. _Todo hombre debería tener su momento a solas cuando lo cortan._

A Jason no le importa saber todo lo demás, deja a Tim con el Super Boy y se va donde Dick. Para fastidiarla, está en un balcón, sentado y a su lado intenta animarlo Megan, pero es un poco renuente. Jason le dice que se lo deje a él. Ella acepta y se va por Nolan.

Es la primera vez en mucho tiempo que está con Grayson, no es que lo haya evitado porque lo deteste, más bien para estar con Damian.

“Ey. Deja esa botella.” Se sienta a su lado y no pide permiso, usa su fuerza para quitarle el whisky.

“Lo he jodido todo.” Descubre que no quería hablar con Megan, porque apenas cruza palabra y lo dice todo. Piensa que no tendría el mismo resultado con Tim, ¿o sí?

“Calma, Dick. Solo tienes que hablar con ella, no en este estado. Pero funcionara.” No es de los que confortan, pero ha aprendido.

“No entiendes. Hable con ella, pero metí la pata como no tienes idea.” Lo ve con las lágrimas como amenaza, Todd no lo quiere ver llorar.

“¿Quieres decirme que paso?” No quiero escuchar, pero debe. Le aprieta el hombro para darle confianza.

El mayor de los Robin voltea, con ojos cansados. Aprieta las cejas, busca las palabras pero nada sale por un largo rato.

“Bese a alguien más. Le dije que la engañe, que yo fui él que lo hizo, ningún coqueteo de por medio. Simplemente porque quise.” Grayson lleva su puño a su frente, presiona la muñeca en su rostro, busca esconder lo rotó que está.

A Jason todo le suena, es como un Deja Vu, porque ha escuchado esas palabras antes, o más bien las ha dicho. Le pica algo en la nuca, un calor que empieza a viajar hasta su pecho. “¿Por qué lo hiciste?” Sabe que no debería preguntar eso, pero la duda hace eco en su cabeza. “¿Quién es esa persona?” Puede ver que tan ebrio está Grayson, se aprovecha de eso.

“Sus labios estaban ahí, abiertos…” Grayson sonríe, mira a la ciudad, como si estuviera reviviendo todo. “Solo era tirar para que se acercara. Fue maravilloso. Él tiene unos labios suaves, ¿lo sabes?” _Él. Él. Él. _Jason quiere que se calle. “Claro que lo sabes.”

Se levanta y aleja. “Tú…”

“Los vi.”

Todo comienza a cuadrar, no estaba loco cuando sintió que había alguien más _esa_ tarde en la sala.

“No comprendo cuando se volvieron tan cercanos. . . Siempre intente hacerlo reír, que buscara por mí, pero nunca lo logre de esa manera. Y luego te besó. ¿Cómo diablos lo habías logrado? Todo fue una maldita broma.” Baja la cabeza y luego empieza a reír de una manera patética, Jason comienza a dudar si debe estar furioso o sentir lastima. “Estaba tan bien en Bludhaven.” Lo voltea a ver con furia, Todd se aleja unos pasos atrás. “¿Iras a verlo?”

“¡Dick!” Interrumpe Drake.

Si Jason se aleja no es por miedo, no a Dick. Escucha los gritos de Tim a lo lejos, pero pide perdón internamente, que se haga cargo de Grayson, él no puede, no quiere.

Aún es pronto para usar su motocicleta, pero eso poco importa, necesita respuestas.

-

“Alfred.” Llama el menor, camina por la cocina, buscando cualquier cosa o tal vez nada. “Parece que Grayson no vendrá a dormir. Y…”

“Y el amo Jason sí.” Sonríe el hombre mayor, sonríe por como el menor se sonroja, por cómo le robó las palabras.

“Tch. Sí eso. Para arreglar una habitación y algo de cenar, unos bocadillos, podría ayudarte.”

El mayordomo tiene que levantar la ceja asombrado, pero asiente mientras se acerca a la salida de la cocina. “Aunque no le veo el caso arreglar otra habitación, la última vez se quedó en la suya, ¿no?” Voltea ligeramente, y la piel morena del menor no sirvió de nada, completamente rojo.

“¿Cómo rayos?” Damian está enojado, no con el mayordomo, pero está enojado.

“El amo Jason no es sutil cuando desea asaltar en la cocina temprano por la mañana.”

Se retira, no le dice nada más.

Damian calla. Ahora prefiere preparar bocadillos, lo que sea con tal de olvidar la pequeña humillación.

-

Decir que está inquieto queda cortó. No sabe a qué hora llegara, pero ahí estaba, mirando la puerta, quisiera verlo entrar por la ventana, pero asume que sabe que Grayson no está en la casa y entrara por su puerta. Sigue lanzando la pelota a la pared. Alfred está en su cama, durmiendo. Titus prefiere la cueva a estas horas, porque ellos llegan ahí primero.

Sigue rebotando la pelota.

La razón de estar inquieto es por la sinceridad que brotara en las próximas horas. Le dirá lo que sucedió y como sucedió. Quiere ser muy sincero.

-

Escucha pasos. Deja de jugar con la pelota. Alfred levanta la cabeza y mueve las orejas, Damian haría lo mismo si fuera un felino. La puerta se abre. Algo hace que su sonrisa desaparezca.

-

Un tempano de hielo. Su rostro es serio, es mejor a lo que estaba hace una hora. “Lo besaste.” _Repite de nuevo._

“¿Eh?”

Cierra la puerta con suavidad, no quiere que el mayordomo se alerte. El mayor se acerca. “Lo besaste.”

Parece un lobo, parece como si tuviera pupilas rojas, así lo siente Damian. Como si las mandíbulas estuvieran llenas de colmillos. “¿Cómo?” Tiembla, ahora es un conejo.

“Lo besaste.” Nunca lo preguntó, pero ahora suena con tanta afirmación. “No estaba mintiendo.” Observa a un lado, luego sus ojos regresan al menor y por alguna razón Damian está recostado en el suelo, boca arriba. Él encima del pequeño cuerpo, no recuerda haberse acercado tanto.

“Miente.” Dice con esa voz que casi tiembla.

“No.” Se aleja, no debería estar tan cerca, puede sentir el alcohol en su sistema y su subconsciente aprovechara la excusa.

“¡Sí!” Le agarra de su chaqueta. “Yo no lo bese. Él lo hizo. Y hoy quería decírtelo.”

Cierra los ojos, y se recuesta aun lado. “Nggg…” El mayor lleva ambas manos a su rostro. “Soy un idiota.” Golpea sus puños en el suelo. “¿Te gustó?”

_Sinceridad. Damian. Sinceridad._ “Sí.”

“Maldición.” Susurra, con dolor. “Ve por él. Rompió con su novia porque le gustas, en serio, está loco por ti, rompió con Kori. Siente lo mismo.” Quiere callarse, pero no puede evitarlo. Le duele todo, tanto que quiere arrancarse el corazón.

Damian Wayne está en shock. Su corazón late a un ritmo cruel. Traga saliva.

“Enséñame…” Tiene miedo. “Enséñame que besas mejor.”

Cuando Jason abre los ojos, todos los sentidos vuelven a él. Puede sentir por fin el peso del menor sobre él, aquel aliente cálido tocar sus labios. Esos hermosos ojos verdes oliva. “Damian, no.”

“Desde que me besó, no puedo imaginar cómo sería si tú lo hicieras.”

Damian es tan hipnótico, porque no sabe en qué momento sus manos están en la cintura del menor. “¿Cómo te besó?” Se ha calmado, eso cree, pero su respiración es pesada.

“Fuerte… Con… usó la lengua.”

Lo ve cerrar los ojos y está en dos posibilidades. La primera es que recuerde el beso. La segunda es que sea por sus manos que aprietan su cintura.

“Joder, Damian.”

Y así va a estar por un buen rato, diciendo el nombre del chico y con una maldición acompañada.

-

Está comiendo. O devorando todo lo que Damian había arreglado, unos pequeños pastelillos y emparedados, él menor ya comió su porción, ahora solo bebe café.

“Creo que debo alimentarte primero y luego pasar a la sesión de besos, odio las interrupciones.”

Claro, Damian Wayne se le da muy bien con sus comentarios en el mejor momento. Tiene que escupir casi la mitad de comida que tenía a la boca.

“¡Todd!” Le grita y Alfred se acerca para examinar los restos. “No, deja eso.” Toma al gato y lo saca de su habitación. “Luego hablare contigo.” Damian habla con el gato, Jason está seguro de eso, o al menos cree mientras se recupera de la tos.

“¿Por qué me regañas? ¿Siempre tienes qué decir cosas como esas cuando tengo algo en la boca?” Se limpia, Damian recoge con una servilleta el resto de comida del suelo y vuelve a la silla.

“Son coincidencias.” Sonríe como príncipe. _Su príncipe._

“Aquello fue una excepción, Damian. No deberíamos repetirlo.” Toma un poco de café. De nuevo pierde el apetito.

“Es un problema.” El menor mira al suelo, se levanta y va a su cama, tiene un rostro serio, casi triste.

“Damian…” Es guiado a él, se sienta a su lado. “¿Qué sucede?” Acaricia sus cabellos, y viaja a la nuca.

“Quítate el guante.”

Jason se ha dado cuenta que es muy manso a lo que pensó. Sus yemas acarician la nuca, el suave suspiro del menor es claro.

“Grayson lo sabe. ¿Qué debemos hacer?” Lo voltea a ver con esos ojos sin respuesta, suspira con más pesadez que él.

“Estaba tomado cuando me lo dijo, mucho, tal vez no lo recuerde. Podemos fingir que está demente y Bruce volverá pronto.”

Saben que es poco probable que Grayson lo olvide, pero podrían resolverlo durante la marcha. Jason confía en que todo irá bien.

“¿Podemos volver a besarnos? Me ha gustado. En especial cuando me muerdes.”

Jason se vuelve inestable a todo lo que dice Damian. Quiere decirle no, pero el niño ya lo está observando desde aquel ángulo, perfecto para inclinarse y saborear. Tal vez se lo debe, le ha besado en el suelo y puede no ser lo más romántico. Están sentados, observándose. Sí, es posible que se lo deba.

“¿Cuándo te muerdo dónde?” Es un idiota, lo dice con ese tono coqueto que pone al menor sonrojado, le gusta, inclina su cabeza en dirección a la oreja. “¿En los labios, el cuello, mejilla o clavícula?” Puede sentir cuando tiembla. Estas son las razones por las que no debe cruzar el límite, una parte de su moral reza porque Alfred entre y los interrumpa, o Grayson todo ebrio, tal vez Bruce… No, mejor él no.

“En donde nunca lo has hecho.”

Sí, Damian es el único que sabe que decir para volverlo loco y dignidad.

-

Esta noche se permite abrazar como Jason quiera, y él quiere el clásico cuchareable. Damian lo encuentra muy agradable, Jason es tan cálido del pecho y sus manos ásperas son tan agradables. Las caricias en su cintura lo adormecen, y atina a que en otro momento harán más que eso.

-

Jason no duerme. Le toca tener insomnio, pero la causa es que quiere seguir acariciando a Damian. Y como le da la espalda, se permite sonreír como niño, todo feliz.

Recuerda el primer beso que le dio, todo un accidente automovilístico, le gustó por la suavidad de los labios, pero la magia no estuvo presente: nada. Ahora todos los que le dio está noche fueron increíbles. Aun no puede afirmar que han sido los mejores de su vida, Damian necesita práctica, pero cuando lo domine, será increíble.

Vuelve a morder sus labios, no tiene permitido emocionarse de más.

Sigue con el cosquilleo en su lengua, quiere preguntarle a Damian si también lo siente.

Se arrepiente de haber caído ante la tentación, porque ahora quiere seguir probando. Porque olvida que mañana deberá dejar a Damian con Dick, y esperando que sus intentos cesen. No quiere al insistente de su hermano mayor, pero ahora es una prueba para Damian, y confía en él.

Le besa los cabellos y por fin duerme.

-

Hoy está usando cuello largo, no es extraño, a veces lo usa. Lo extraño es la visita de Tim, y como si fuera una rutina están peleando, verbalmente. Damian hizo una maldita promesa a Grayson de no volver a golpear a Drake, no después de haberle quitado el manto de Robin.

En sus disputas Damian tiene la ventaja, lo sabe, cuando usa cierto tono, mueve su cuerpo, gruñe o sus ojos se vuelven de felino, Tim retrocede. Apostaría a que revive cada momento de la paliza, eso hace sentir grande a Damian, pero no sé lo cuenta a nadie, es una de las cosas que disfruta y no está nada bien.

“¿Y qué tal está Dick?” Dice molesto mientras toma café.

Damian hace un chasquido, nunca ofreció café. “¿Grayson?” Pero sigue intrigado en la pregunta.

“¡Oh, por todos los cielos! ¿Siempre eres tan egoísta? No puedo creer que Dick se preocupe por ti más de lo necesario y tú no tengas idea de nada.”

Comienza a fastidiarse, aguanta lo que puede. “¿Terminaste?” Levanta una ceja, pero se puede ver como brota su enojo. Nota como los labios de Drake están por iniciar otra pelea, pero se contiene y asiente. “Te diré que se retiró ayer a media tarde, no me dijo nada, hasta que me entere por ajenos que fue a una fiesta… y por tu expresión supongo que estabas ahí. Fue el día libre de Batman y Robin, lamento no estar al pendiente de un adulto en mi día libre, donde al parecer sabes más de los hechos que yo. Si deseas compartirme algo, supongo que podría darte un poco de mi tiempo.” El enojo reprimido de Drake provocó una sonrisa en el menor, suficiente para que al final se diera por vencido.

Después de tres suspiros por parte del mayor, al final cedió. “Kori cortó con él, y no lo tomó tan bien, bebió tanto que ni podía pararse en dos. Al final tuve que llevarlo a una casa de seguridad, pero al despertar no estaba, le llame y me dijo que había regresado a la mansión.”

El menor apretó su taza, no recordaba haber escuchado a Grayson llegar. “En ese caso debe estar en su habitación. Supuse que no iba a llegar.” Fue honesto mientras se levantaba para ir al fregadero y limpiar su taza. “¿Irás a ver si se encuentra bien?”

“Espera, pareciera que no te importa lo que acabo de decir.”

Damian se sintió transparente, pero manejó tan bien su rostro. “Me afecta, pero es algo con lo que no puedo hacer nada, no tengo la experiencia para animar a alguien en la situación. Además, Grayson no me contaba nada de su relación con Kori, es como si me metiera en algo que desde el principio no fui involucrado. Así que es más adecuado que vayas tú.”

Drake lo miraba con desconfianza, pero lo meditó y aceptó las palabras de Damian. “Ven conmigo. Necesito refuerzos.” Fue en búsqueda de más café.

Por más que deseaba decir que no, era una situación imposible, evitar las cosas no resultaba nada bien.

-

Al entrar en la habitación, se podía ver la ropa en el suelo, unos cajones revueltos y todas las cortinas cerradas. “Dick.” Timothy se acercó a la cama, donde estaba un bulto escondido. “Ey. Dick. Vamos, no puedes estar todo el día así.”

Damian no interfirió, empezó a recoger la ropa y acomodar algunas cosas. Se había dirigido al baño para sacar algunas pastillas para la resaca en el botiquín, a lo cual también encontró condones sueltos, pero en esta ocasión solo le provocaba un fastidio a diferencia de la melancolía pasada.

“Déjame descansar Tim.” Su voz sonaba toda herida, como si hubiera llorado y Damian se sentía atraído al dolor de Grayson. Intuía que el mayor no se había dado cuenta de su presencia.

“Al menos toma un baño, todavía apestas a whisky.” Drake empujó de nuevo para que le hiciera caso.

“Basta.” Respondió, mientras le daba la espalda y seguía cubierto de sabanas.

“No voy a dejarte así. Mueve tu cuerpo.” Los movimientos de Tim fueron más bruscos, pero fue empujado, lo suficiente para que su cuerpo fuera al suelo.

“¡YA BASTA!” La fuerte voz hizo temblar a Damian, pero eso lo enojó.

Con las pastillas en la mano se dirigió del lado del más grande, siendo observado por Drake en el suelo.

“Toma las pastillas. Y no te estoy preguntando si lo quieres o no, voy a tirar de ti y abrir la boca para meterlas si es necesario, sin pensar en tus sentimientos o si eso afectara a otra persona. Después de me iré sin preguntar si estás bien o no.”

El mayor tuvo un shock, desde no saber que estaba Damian en la habitación hasta las palabras. Quedó sentado, con la boca abierta, hasta estirar las manos y recibir las pastillas. “Yo…”

“No quiero oír nada. Es a Drake quien le debes disculpas. Haz lo que diga hasta que te recuperes de tus decisiones con el alcohol.” Y le dio la espalda mientras Grayson alcanzaba la taza de café y tomaba las pastillas. “Haz gastado a tu refuerzos.”

“Jah. Gracias mocoso.” Sonrió y avanzó a donde el mayor para buscar algunas ropas.

-

No vuelve a ver la cara de Grayson hasta la hora de la patrulla y no se dirigen la palabra para algo más que indicaciones.

Robin está bien con eso. Y debería estar todo bien, hasta que Batman lo detiene y tira de él. Lo ha sacado de su trance.

“No te desquites con ellos.” Es lo único que dice, y Damian cae en cuenta que estaba golpeando de manera inconsciente y exagerada, podría decir que lo lamenta, pero no quiero agradecerle nada.

\- 

“¿Qué haces con Red Hodd?” Batman pone en automático al vehículo. 

“¿Qué no quieres escuchar?” Sonríe, su tono es de burla, casi quiere reír. De todo lo que pudo haber dicho del tema, esto es lo que le interesa.

“No estoy bromeando. Hablo en serio.” Deja de usar la voz grave de Batman y es solo Richard Grayson.

“¿Qué hacías con Kori? Mmm…. ¿O Barbara?” Sigue burlándose. Levanta una pierna y la sube a su asiento. Coloca su brazo en la rodilla, muestra descaro y desinterés por el tema.

“¡Damian!” Deja caer la máscara y se lanza al asiento del menor. “¿Qué te hace Jason?” Su voz suena a preocupación y a algo más.

No sé inmuta de tener a Grayson encima, no es el lobo que es Todd. “Me ama.” Puede sentir las manos del mayor en su ropa, arrugando la tela y tirando de su pecho.

“Yo también te amo.” Su rostro muestra dolor. Las manos más pequeñas le toman del rostro para alejarlo.

“Lo sé. Pero también me lastimas.”

La mirada le reprocha y quiere decirle al menor que miente, pero cierra los ojos. “Nunca quise. Te he cuidado, protegido y acompañado. Él nunca hizo nada de eso.” Se recuesta en el pecho de Damian, sabe que llora y no quiere que lo vean.

“Es cierto, estuviste para mí y lo agradezco. Pero nunca te acercaste de la manera que necesitaba. Huías. Kori fue prueba de ello, la usaste y en el proceso me lastimaste.” Damian no puede negarle el consuelo, sus manos acariciando su cabello son prueba de ello.

“Intentaba protegerte, no quería hacerte ningún daño.” El vehículo bajaba la velocidad, asegurándose de llegar al andamio de la cueva.

“Me has estado protegiendo como si fuera de cristal. En eso te equivocaste, no necesito a alguien que me proteja, tal vez cuando llegue, pero no ahora.” Lo alejó de su cuerpo, presionó el botón y las puertas empezaban a abrirse.

“Damian…” El mayor le tomó la mano y la acercó a su mejilla, sonriendo con melancolía. “¿No me amas?”

Damian estaba enojado, no podía creer que le hiciera semejante pregunta, estando tan cerca de superarlo. Sus labios se abrieron, temblando, balbuceaba.

“Me amas.” La voz de Grayson le hacía cosquillas en los labios. “Solo déjame amarte.”

Fue cuando pudo ver. Grayson no era un lobo como Todd, era una serpiente, que lo estaba enredando, deteniendo cada extremidad, apretando su cuello hasta dejarlo sin aliento. Él quería devorarlo. “Te amo…” Su pequeño cuerpo tembló ante los ojos. “Pero Jason. Ahora quiero…”

“Ahora estoy yo.”

Primero la suavidad. Quiso empujar, pero no tenía fuerzas. La humedad de la primera mordida. La palabra _detente, _se volvió un jadeo. Grayson seguía teniendo tanto poder en él.

Y el final: un dolor y el líquido derramándose en su labio.

“¡Ah!... Grr. Tú.” Grayson gruñó, Damian deseo voltear, pero fue levantado con furia, como un muñeco, abrazado con una mano por su pecho.

El aroma a sudor y pólvora, al aceite y gasolina, el cuero y a la cera para cabello. “Jason.” El nombre saleo como un gemido.

“Perdona. No pude quedarme sentado viendo cómo te ponían las manos encima. En verdad, tengo unos celos terribles. Sí, debo superarlo.”

Damian ignoró la pistola que estaba apuntando a Grayson, ignoró que lo cargaban, también que había sido besado por otra persona. Todo eso pasó a segundo plano y empezó a reír. Recargó su cabeza en aquel hombro y seguía disfrutando de su alegría.

“Eres un idiota.”

“¿Tu idiota?”

“Mucha responsabilidad. Debo pedir disculpas a todos.”

Los pies del menor por fin tocaron el suelo, y apretó sus labios. Era momento de regresar a la realidad.

“No creo poder amarte como necesitas que lo haga.” _Ya es tarde, Grayson. “_Sí, podrás decir que soy joven, pero es algo con lo que lidiare.” Aun con la vestimenta de Robin sube las escaleras, más adelante se encuentra con Alfred, como siempre es un confidente a quien abraza y llora.

-

“¿Es una venganza contra Batman?”

“¿Enserio?” Jason está cruzado de brazos, recargado en el Batimóvil y levanta la ceja. “¿Me lo preguntas vestido así?” Después de su faceta de venganza, Todd es más sarcástico y se mofa de todo lo que tenga que ver con el caballero de la noche.

“Tch. No me hagas perder el tiempo, ¿por qué?” Grayson gruñe, pero en esta ocasión, se empieza a quitar la capa, tal vez tiene algo de razón. Las mallas hacen que nadie los tome en cuenta.

“Te lo dijo el mocoso, porque lo amo.” Todd tampoco quiere perder el tiempo, tiene una cita en el cuarto de Damian, cosa que no debe saber Grayson.

“Es solo un niño.” Usa la carta más vieja y se acerca a Todd con furia.

Jason hubiera esperado por otras acciones, escuchar todos los reclamos de Dick, tratar de empatizar, pero ya no es el de antes. Cuando el mayor agarra de su camisa, la respuesta es inmediata. Su puñetazo no duda en ir a la mandíbula. Puede verlo tambalearse, pero no se inmuta. “Es un adolescente. Tiene trece años, y en un par de meses catorce. Pero para tranquilizar tu rol de hermano mayor, que convenientemente aparece cuando estoy, lo hare.” Se cruza de brazos, la sonrisa que adorna sus labios es maligna. Se deja ver contra los retorcidos villanos, contra Batman, cualquiera que se atreva a criminalizarlo por sus actos. Porque ya tuvo esta pelea consigo antes y llegó a la conclusión: _haré lo que deba hacer y no sentiré culpa. _

“¡Es un menor de edad!” Se limpia el labio, donde la sangre corre y escupe cerca de los pies de Jason. Y sin importar la situación, no responde con violencia, no aún.

“Yo nunca haré nada que él no quiera. No lo manipulare, ni jugare con sus sentimientos. No haré nada de lo que tú haces.” Lo señala, paso a paso, la distancia se acorta entre ellos. “Si no hubiera estado él, ten por seguro que te dispararía por lo que hiciste en el coche. Eres un maldito hipócrita y él nunca te lo dirá. Pero yo sí. Vuelve a ponerle una mano con esos ojos y _casi_ te matare. No me importara que Bruce busque mi cabeza después, ni que se entere de lo nuestro. . . Puedes hacerlo, decirle lo que hay entre Damian y yo. Ve a decirle, tú eres su favorito, a ti te dará el manto después de todo.” Jason levanta la barbilla y después se va.

Por media hora se escucharan los puños de Grayson en una pared.

-

Cuando habré la puerta, encuentra a Damian recostado en la orilla de la cama con un pijama de algodón, y no está solo. En segundos tiene a Titus encima, con una pelota en su boca. “Ugh. Pesa.” Golpea los costados del perro y como recompensa se escucha un ladrido, con eso se baja para entregar el juguete a su amo.

“No sé qué esperabas de un Gran Danes.” El menor le quita la pelotita y revuelve las orejas del can, ríe. Vuelve a lanzar el juguete al extremo de la habitación.

“Esperaba una raza más pequeña y compacta, como tú.” Avanza con cuidado, pero no tarda en recibir el golpe en su cabeza, es de goma, pero le ha dolido.

“¿Ha sido fuerte el golpe?”

“Un poco. No pensé que te preocuparías.” Estaba a punto de reír pero…

“Habló del golpe que le diste a Grayson. Le has golpeado, ¿no?”

Todd levanta una ceja, le molesta saber que es muy perceptivo a todo. “Un poco.” No quiere hablar de eso, así que se va a sentar a la cama, a un lado del menor, le revuelve los cabellos. “¿Ya cenaste?”

Damian vuelve a tirar la pelota, con calma. “Sí. Espero que tú también.” Sale de la cama y abre la puerta, el perro se acerca a él. “Ve a tu cama.” Lo acaricia y lo deja ir. “¿Tú crees que Grayson venga al cuarto?” Camina hasta el mayor y sus manos juegan con el mechón blanco, le gusta mucho.

“Espero que no, ¿le has puesto seguro?” Ríe y se inclina para sentir esas manos.

“Por supuesto.” Damian tira de esos cabellos. “¿Es normal que sienta que te he tocado antes?”

El mayor levanta la vista sorprendido por esas palabras, siente algún Deja-vú. “Es normal si no te molesta. A mí no.” Extiende los brazos para sujetarlo, atraer su cuerpo y enterrarse en ese pecho. “¿Destinados?” Bromea, ríe, pero también habla en serio.

“Podríamos haber…” Sus palabras se detienen. “No.” Aleja las manos de su pecho. “Diablos.” Se lanza a los labios de Jason, usando la lengua como ya le había enseñado el mayor en una sola noche.

Todd quiere detenerlo, saber qué quiso decir, pero no puede resistirse. Lo tira a la cama y lo que ocurre es que se besan hasta que los labios del menor están rojos y agrietados. Debe darle paz y dormir juntos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> El siguiente es el último capítulo y después otras cosas adicionales.
> 
> Si les gustó, pueden dejar kudos o comentarios.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A veces piensa en él. A veces piensa en cómo deben dejar de ser sarcásticos. A veces, más de las que desea, piensa en su secreto…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Les recuerdo que uso a mi antojo el orden de los acontecimientos. En ocasiones son de otros comic fuera de la linea de tiempo.

Tan solo respirar dolía, quería llorar, pero no le daría la satisfacción de verse débil.

Tiene al menos la mitad de las costillas rotas, la rodilla derecha también y algunos dedos del izquierdo han sido pisoteados por diversión.

Por más que le preguntan _¿Quién es Batman?, _Robin solo jadea de dolor y maldice otra vez, en media hora se ha vuelto un experto en crear insultos con la palabra payaso.

Y varios golpes después, el metal cae al suelo, el dueño se ha cansado y sabe que su invitado de honor está por llegar, así que prepara el banquete; Robin tostado.

“Como me arrepiento haberte conocido Bruce.” No hay testigos, nadie lo oye. Cierra sus ojos y lo último que recordara será un fuerte ruido que lo deja sordo, ciego, inmóvil.

-

No hace ningún ruido cuando lo toma en brazos, casi teme haber fracasado, pero empieza a llorar.

Todo el mundo escucha sus gritos.

Duelen. No duelen como molestia, duelen porque provocan que el estómago se revuelva y quieran llorar en silencio, pero nadie lo hace, no enfrente de ella, lo harán después, en su descanso, escondidos.

Su primer acto como buena madre, de los cuales se pueden contar con dos manos y te han de sobrar dedos: Lo deja llorar sin recriminaciones.

Llama a una de las parteras y se lo entrega a la más joven. Después observa sus propias manos, hay un frío que llega hasta sus antebrazos, le intriga, el niño no provocaba calor, pero estaba vivo.

Y olvidara al recién nacido por dos meses, porque necesita esperar a ver si vivirá.

-

Profanar tumbas viene en la formación de los guerreros de la Liga de los asesinos, después de todo, un porcentaje, que todavía es incierto, ha vuelto a nacer. Se les dio la segunda oportunidad de abrir los ojos contra este mundo.

En esta ocasión ha sido tan fácil hacerse del cuerpo, porque les ha dolido tanto que no quieren visitar de nuevo la tumba, la culpa prosigue. Se llevan el cadáver, y dejan todo a la perfección, como si nunca hubiera habido algo en la caja.

-

Es presentado a Ra’s Al Ghul.

Es callado con él.

El mayor lo toma de los hombros, lo levanta. Y lo acerca a su rostro. Le gustan esos ojos. Y sucede algo tan inesperado. Le toman la nariz con una de esas pequeñas manos y tiran de ella. “Es fuerte para el tiempo de vida que tiene.” De los presentes, será un día memorable, porque su líder y rey ha reído a carcajadas y no de las que están acostumbradas, de esa tipo _El reino del oriente es mío; _no, es el del abuelo conociendo por primera vez al nieto esperado. Lo amara.

-

Una vez le confesara a Timothy, en sus momentos de lucidez, porque el chico ha insistido en que lo llame cada que planea hacer algo irresponsable. Es una ironía, una acción responsable por otra irresponsable.

Le cuenta que tuvo sueños cuando estaba… _muerto_. Muchas tenían que ver sobre hundirse, dejar de respirar, nadar y bailar en una especie de laguna. Luego paisajes verdes. Al final, unos ojos dorados, que a veces eran verdes y en ocasiones aceitunas pequeñas.

Es una pasada, pero quiere revivirlos, porque siente que algo le llama, algo que dejó.

-

Es presentado a Ra’s Al Ghul.

Es callado con él.

Su cuerpo está desnudo y resbalan gotas verdes. Y el mayor se le acerca, tiene las manos ocupadas, pero su mirada es fría. Todas las heridas por fin han sanado. Estira una mano para tocar los músculos del brazo, duros. “Sigue siendo fuerte, para el tiempo de muerto que ha tenido.” Ha pasado la prueba, pero sucede un evento memorable para los presentes. El pequeño niño que ha estado en los brazos de su líder y rey, estira la mano para tirar de la mejilla del chico que tiene enfrente. Y Ra’s le extiende el bebé, lo deja cargarlo por un momento. Nadie, además de las cuidadoras seleccionadas, ha sostenido al bebé.

La más joven toma de nuevo al heredero y se van. Lo último que sabe aquel chico de no más de diez años, es que entrenara por largos años hasta su retorno como un castigador.

-

No suele frecuentar la casa principal Al Ghul. Y por ahora sigue ordenes, porque no ha despertado del todo, su resurgimiento fue tardado, y lo escuchó de Ra’s. “Ese tú, aún sigue muerto. Pero no desesperes, volverá y formara uno con el nuevo tú.” Entonces hoy tiene la oportunidad de entrenar con la tercera élite de asesinos. Sigue perdiendo, pero empieza a volverse un _problema para derribarlo._

En su descanso, puede ver un pequeño cuerpo correr, brincar, subir escalones y hasta nadar. Por lo que sabe, aquel infante no ha cumplido el año, pero lo tienen entrenando y resulta muy vivaz con cualquier ejercicio que experimenta. Le tiene un poco de envidia.

-

A veces no es consciente de lo que hace, bueno, sí que sabe lo que hace, pero es como un instinto, su cuerpo se mueve solo y uno se da cuenta al segundo siguiente.

Le ha pasado después de las comidas, suelta un _Gracias Alfred, _pero nadie le dice que está mal. En alguna ocasión, uno de los mayores le comenta que es normal, pasa siempre después del retorno, como si debieran estar en otro lugar.

-

No tiene excusa. Han pasado dos años, ya no deberían estar sucediendo estos lapsos donde no se controla. Pero suceden.

Lo que pasa en aquel invierno es una señal para todos.

En su descanso habitual, observa al niño lanzándose desde una altura de casi dos metros y caer de pie en una colchoneta. Pero eso no es lo que hizo hacer click e iniciar la marcha. Su ropa es apenas un camisón, no procura protección para toda la nieve y puede ver los pies descalzos tomar un color azul, antinatural.

Entre más se acerca a la zona designada para el heredero -el príncipe- los guardianes lo acorralan. Y por primera vez se vuelve _peligroso_, rompe los estándares. La violencia nace de él como su liberación. Los deja mal heridos.

Todos entran en pánico cuando solo quedan las cuidadoras, y no escatima en que sea una mujer, porque ellas no son simples niñeras, pero un joven de trece años también las deja fuera de combate.

El niño, ahora está jugando con la nieve, la reúne en montones. Tal vez no sabe qué hacer con ella, no tiene ejemplos de hacer muñecos de nieve, nunca juega, porque solo entrena.

Se escucha el corte del viento, pero la flecha no llega a su objetivo, porque todo el entrenamiento da frutos. Hay sangre, pero nada que lo detenga.

-

Hay alerta, lo condenan como enemigo. Las primeras suposiciones por Ra’s Al Ghul, cuando llega la noticia a sus oídos, son la venganza contra Bruce Wayne quién nunca llegó, porque esos ojos son…

-

En el momento en que el emperador llega, observa que nadie ha atacado a matar, porque el infante podría ser usado como escudo y es la única vez que Ra’s acepta que no hayan matado al enemigo.

“¿Qué haces?”

Pero el chico no le responde, sigue dándole la espalda, está sentado en el suelo con nieve en sus ropas.

“Responde o te cortare la cabeza.” Ra’s no teme perder a un soldado desobediente, pero sigue habiendo un silencio.

Lo rodea y extiende su espada, pero solo ve al niño juntando más nieve, están haciendo un muñeco, y al estar escasos de material para hacer su rostro, es suplido por sangre, como si fuera pintura. Ra’s baja la espada. Está atónico. Le es difícil comprender que el muchacho haya derrotado a casi diez de sus soldados élites solo para jugar con su heredero. “¿Matarías por él?”

“Sí.” Al fin le responde.

-

Talia y Ra’s han llegado a la conclusión de que el muchacho será su protector, o es el proyecto a futuro. Han aceptado que pueden hacer cosas juntos. Pero tiene un tiempo límite.

-

Conoce el juguete favorito del príncipe. Es un peluche adorable, se sorprende que lo dejen tener aquel juguete.

A veces lanzan piedras a la laguna de la casa principal, el niño aprende rápido. En ocasiones solo se sienta para escucharlo leer, tiene tres y ya sabe leer. Y si han cumplido con sus propósitos, según el emperador, pueden comer juntos.

-

Él sigue sin despertar por completo, algo le falta y a veces teoriza que se debe a los electrochoques que recibe al mes. Los descarta porque son para resistir el dolor.

-

A los recién cumplidos cuatro años, le permiten estar en un momento importante para _su príncipe_.

Tiene abrazado con fuerzas el peluche, y desde ahí siente que algo va mal, el fuego de la chimenea es intenso. Y cuando su cuerpo se activa, es detenido por varios hombres.

“Es hora hijo.”

El pequeño voltea a verlo, como si le digiera que todo está bien. Y lo ve caminar al fuego, acto seguido, lanza el peluche al fuego, se queda en silencio al ver como se extingue.

Después del evento, cuando ve a Talia, en su cabeza la asimila con la palabra _despreciable. _

-

Se vuelven distantes. Han perdido una conexión, el tiempo compartido se vuelve más corto.

-

Sale de una de las habitaciones, sin camisa, con el cabello sudado, tiene rasguños en su espalda, mordidas y no le importa.

Nadie le dice nada mientras camina por los pasillos, no tienen el valor.

Llega al patio, porque una extraña fuerza lo ha invocado al lugar.

Es primavera y los jardines son hermosos. Pero tiene un mareo, en el segundo paso tuvo que sostenerse de una de las columnas. Y después puede verlo, se encuentra bañado en sangre. Se acerca a él, acaricia su rostro, busca en sus manos y piernas, pero concluye que no es la sangre del príncipe.

“¿Qué es todo esto?” Es ahí cuando su voz empieza a volverse la de animal.

“Mmm… No debías verlo, por eso trate de mantenerte ocupado.” La figura de Talia se asoma a la puerta, con solo una bata de seda, delinea su perfecto cuerpo.

“¿Qué le han hecho?”

“Tú no eres su espada, solo su escudo.” Ella sonríe. “Hazlo Da…%&#///”

No puede escuchar el nombre. Pero si puede sentir la daga que le atraviesa el costado, sabe que no lo matara, pero duele tanto. Han cortado lo último que los conectaba.

El niño toma la mano de su madre y siguen caminando, dejando atrás al chico.

Ruega porque voltee, que lo haga aunque sea una vez, no quiere perderlo. Pero cuando está por hacerlo, cierran las puertas.

Su último encuentro es lo que necesitaba para despertar.

-

Es mandado a otro lugar. Las sesiones de electroshock son cada tres días durante un mes, después no vuelven.

Olvida a un niño, olvida esos ojos, olvida como era abrazarlo.

Recuerda a Batman, recuerda las risas de un payaso, recuerda una venganza.

-

Existe un encuentro. Supo del niño algunos meses después de revelarle a Bruce que era padre.

Y ahora está enfrente de él.

Insoportable, presuntuoso, altanero y fuerte.

No existen muchos intercambios de palabras, así no inicia su presentación; Red Hodd es violento y el nuevo Robin lo recibe con los brazos abiertos. Debajo de esa mascara está sonriendo, complacido por sentir alguien más que disfrute esa sed de sangre que viene con lo que él llama “justicia”.

Saborea el sabor metálico en su boca y todo se vuelve serio. El niño quiere que sea él, y le responde con ese poder, con lo doloroso. Tirando de la capa y burlándose de lo que tiene con su padre. Es cruel y no importa.

Pero aun siente que algo le falta, que han quemado la niñez del menor. Baja la guardia y recibe otro golpe, las cosas estarán bien o eso es lo que siente con el dolor.

-

No tienen más contacto que los golpes, las discusiones y el nivel alto de sarcasmo. Así se llevan, Batman lo acepta. Pero no es que tenga mucho que decir, Red Hodd no se lo permite, ya no tiene su custodia.

-

Ella aparece, la recuerda; “Despreciable”.

Otra batalla empieza, golpes, destrucción y venganza. Y todo eso tiene un precio. Su cuerpo le dice que tiene que matarla y desconoce la razón, o no la recuerda, pero nunca tiene la oportunidad.

Al final, solo existe un pequeño cuerpo sin vida que sostiene un padre.

No lo sabe bien, pero comienza a sentir un horrible dolor en su estómago y lleva a su pecho, quiere que pare, desea arrancarlo.

-

“Se supone que debías cuidarlo, estaba en tus manos. No salvaste a mi nieto.”

Ra’s Al Ghul restriega la culpa, lo hace para que duela lo suficiente y todo mundo piensa que dedica cada palabra a Bruce, pero es a él y es extraño, quiere contarse a Alfred, pero sabe que eso podría afectar más al mayordomo.

“Yo debía ser su escudo.” Dice una vez a Bruce, pero no comprende nada, ni él mismo puede, finalmente escucha un “No fue tu culpa”. Pero nunca sentirá alivió con eso.

-

Cuando regresa, quiere abrazarlo y pedirle perdón, pero no es algo que pueda hacer porque sí.

Dick lo estrecha, no lo suelta de sus brazos, no importan esos gruñidos. Tim solo le da un apretón de manos y el menor es quien lo abraza, sorprende a Drake.

Pero él se va, no le permite que lo reconforten porque sigue sintiéndose como una basura.

-

A veces piensa en él. A veces piensa en cómo deben dejar de ser sarcásticos. A veces, más de las que desea, piensa en su secreto…

_“Damian Bruce Wayne Al Ghul tiene un crush con Dick Grayson.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y así es. Este es el último capítulo. El principio del fin. 
> 
> Venía platicando con mi Beta antes, sobre el nacimiento de Damian, y me llegó a informar que en algunos comics dicen que Jason muere el mismo día que Damian nace. A mí me ha encantado eso y lo he usado. 
> 
> También la idea de que esos dos debieron verse en algún punto en que Jason estuvo en la liga de asesinos, pero posiblemente no lo recuerda. Damian tampoco, era muy joven.
> 
> Creo haber dejado algunas pistas de algunos hechos que suceden en este último cap. Como la Daga, cuando Jason dice que dejaría hasta clavarse una Daga si Damian lo desea. Igual cuando piensa en el como un príncipe. Así como el sueño de Damian con su madre. No debería explicarlo (lol), pero quería mencionarlo de alguna manera, por si desean volver a repasar los caps y digan "Oh, es cierto."
> 
> Les recuerdo que tengo un Epilogo y unos extras cociéndose, son posibles que aparezcan el próximo fin de semana. 
> 
> Recuerden que si les ha gustado, pueden dejar Kudos, o sus comentarios de como les gusto el final. 
> 
> \--
> 
> Espero volver a escribir sobre Damian, tal vez un Dick x Damian. Tengo algunas ideas por roles que suceden. Yep roleo un Damian lol.


	8. EPÍLOGO

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hace tiempo que no lo hablan y Batman ha regresado, pero sigue sin descubrirlo, o en caso de haberlo hecho, está al margen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Para mi linea del tiempo, Damian esta a solo un mes de su cumpleaños número 14.

“¿Te has pedido una televisión en tu propio cuarto?” Entra por la ventana, se está volviendo un mal hábito, pero es divertido como a veces sorprende al menor.

“No es lo que piensas.” Suelta rápido. “Quiero evitar daños colaterales con Alfred.”

“¿Daños colaterales?... ¿Por ejemplo?” Se acerca divertido. Con todas las cosas que han pasado, empieza a dejarse llevar.

“Por ejemplo, no exhibir como liquido a mi novio.” La amenaza debería ser romántica, del tipo, _acércate más y te besare_, debería, pero suena a lo que realmente dijo. Sí, Damian sigue sin saber manejar el flirteo.

“Pensé en algo como ser atrapado por un hermano mayor.” Hace tiempo que no lo hablan y Batman ha regresado, pero sigue sin descubrirlo, o en caso de haberlo hecho, está al margen.

“Grayson es muy cuidadoso. Intuyo que no quiere pelear, por eso me evita, cualquier cosa que le recuerde que estoy contigo.” Mueve sus pies un poco, siente un extraño dolor, ha mejorado, pero sigue sintiéndose débil a su hermano. Siente esa mano tan grande cubrir su cabello, peinando los cortos mechones, es tan relajante.

“¿Te duele qué te evite?” Damian lo abraza. Por fin han dejado de temer a consolarse entre ambos. Jason es cubierto por esos brazos delgados, pero resistentes, lo escucha llorar en su pecho. Le duele, como unos extraños celos que no puede reclamar, lo sabe, Damian aun ama a Grayson, no es algo que se borre de la noche a la mañana. Sus besos no servirán para eso.

Jason quiere decirle que todo será mejor con el tiempo, que Dick volverá a bromear con él, abrazarlo y hasta patrullar siendo Batman, sí, es posible que eso suceda. Pero no quiere darle falsas esperanzas, puede ser que al final no vuelva, porque podría ser ese tipo de amor en el que no hay vuelta atrás, donde usas todas tus cartas porque es como si fuera tu único destino y si alguien te lo arrebata, la única solución es olvidar todo, hasta el más pequeño recuerdo, intentar borrarlo. Damian es peligroso y no lo sabe. Eso es lo que teme el mayor, si llega el día en que deje de ser correspondido y deba desaparecer para intentar sanar.

“Jason…”

Rompen su burbuja de pensamientos. Evita sonreír al escuchar su nombre provenir del menor. “¿Si?”

“Si te atreves a evitarme, te matare.” Su voz sigue con dolor, ni siquiera se aleja del pecho, pero las palabras no son amenazas verdaderas, Todd lo sabe.

“No dejas de ser tan romántico.”

…

_CLICK. _

La puerta se abre y es tan injusto. Jason esta por alejarse, pero Damian lo abraza con más fuerza, entierra su rostro, sus orejas están rojas. Lo entiende, no quiere enseñar ese rostro. Traga saliva y voltea hacía a la puerta.

“¿Jason?”

Por fin se congela, siente que su mano empieza a sudar. “Hola Bruce.” No suelta el cuerpo del menor, no quiere entregarlo.

“¿Vienes de la cueva?” El patriarca levanta una ceja, pero al ver el pequeño cuerpo, recuerda la naturaleza de su propósito. “Damian, ¿estás bien?” Su voz es preocupación pura, se acerca con cautela, como si supiera que cualquier movimiento en falso podría espantarlo.

Es la señal para el menor. Se levanta con los ojos en el suelo, y les da la espalda. “Lo estoy.” Se limpia los ojos con una manga. “¿Qué se te ofrece padre? Parece que no tuviste mucho trabajo. ” Hace como si no hubiera pasado nada.

“Eso mismo. Pensaba que podíamos pasar una tarde juntos.” Bruce sigue despistado, no comprende que había sucedido segundos antes de su llegada. “Pero, ¿De qué me perdí?”

Damian por fin se voltea, con esos ojos feroces, verdes y dorados. Violentos por naturaleza, exóticos por placer. “Cite a Todd para hablar sobre su pasado. Después de todo, parte de su vida, es un peso en mis hombros al ser el heredero de mi abuelo.” Es serio, también sincero. Jason quiere preguntar si lo había ensayado antes.

“Damian, eso no es tu culpa.” Se levanta de la cama, quiere tomarle de la mejilla, se muerde la lengua para evitar impulsos naturales.

“Tengo todo el conocimiento del entrenamiento que ejercía mi abuelo. En ese momento nunca hice nada para detenerlo, después tampoco.”

Bruce y Jason se miran, saben que no hay una respuesta correcta.

“Ey. Mocoso, al final fueron decisiones que tome por mi propósito.”

“Jah.” El menor retoma esa energía con aquella risa sarcástica. Jason sonríe en respuesta. “Así que nunca fueron decisiones equivocadas. Me gusta.”

Las palabras hacen una mueca en Bruce, sabe a lo que se refiere, pero no es terreno para hablar de eso. “Deje de arrepentirme después de morir.” No lo dice con tristeza, lo hace con orgullo y se acerca a revolverle el cabello con muchas ganas y comete el error de acariciar su nuca, por suerte el más joven le arremete con un golpe.

“Tch. Que muestre una pequeña parte de compasión no te da el permiso de hacer _eso_.” Casi gruñe, pero camina a su puerta. “Supongo que hay tiempo para hacer algo. Y Jason tiene tiempo para venir con nosotros. Vamos, me han dicho que hay un parque acuático muy interesante.”

Sale, no les da tiempo de rechazar la oferta.

Bruce voltea a ver a Jason, pero él solo levanta los hombros y lo sigue. No sabe cómo pasó todo eso, pero se lo debe, a los dos. Bruce se alegra que ambos se lleven bien.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me duele, me arde... En verdad me lastima dejar así a Dick. 
> 
> Si les gusto, pueden dejar kudos o algún comentario. 
> 
> El domingo subirelos Extras, los dividiré en dos partes.


	9. EXTRAS 1 & 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Damian ya tiene 14 años.

EXTRA 1

Se encuentran juntos (el equipo). Tienen ropa a discreción, o eso intentan, la chica sigue experimentando la moda de los terréanos y por su parte, el hombre más grande la tiene difícil cuando se trata de pasar en cubierto.

Jason solo bromea, realmente no deberían estar escondidos en la multitud, están en un festival, pero vestirse con gabardinas, lentes negros y sombrero caqui a juego, es divertido. Le recuerda a los tres chiflados, puede ser que más de uno piense lo mismo.

“La niña dijo que después del show de las mujeres danzantes, nos acercáramos a Louis. Ella sabe dónde debemos ir para buscar a los traficantes, pero que no hablara si no siente confianza.”

-

El show es mágico. Las mujeres, aunque vestían con ropas delgadas, todos los demás adornos se mueven a una velocidad que las hace parecer estar en el aire.

Bajan de las tarimas y la chica no tiene ninguna delicadeza en secuestrarla, porque eso hace al fin y al cabo. Fomentando la confianza al más estilo Amazona.

“¡Suelten…NGG!”

_Es mejor así_, optan los otros dos mientras esperan en un callejón. No se les conoce por ser amables y considerados.

“¡AH!” Por fin la liberan y se siente acorralada. “¿Quiénes son ustedes?” Se aleja con miedo, es algo normal.

“No te haremos daño.” Dice Artemisa, quitándose su disfraz. “Nathali nos ha informado que sabes acerca de los traficantes.”

“¿Ah? ¿No me harán daño?” Se puede ver como revisa su traje, buscando algún daño, la amazona se disculpa mientras los otros dos, también hacen a un lado sus accesorios. Ahora son Red Hodd y Bizarro _Marca Registrada._

“No sé qué les ha dicho esa mocosa, pero miente. Yo no tengo nada que ver con lo que está pasando.” Se aleja con más miedo, pero ahora es el de la máscara quien da un paso más cerca.

“Mientes. Necesitamos que nos ayudes, sabemos que tú no estás haciendo daño a nadie, pero lo que has visto o escuchado nos ayudara. Nadie sabrá que hablaste y tampoco te harán daño.” Su voz suena a una confianza.

“¿Cómo estás tan seguro?”

“Porque los destruiré a todos.” Su voz es peso, es fuerza, es seguridad creciendo y contagiosa.

Se puede ver sus ojos en el suelo, lo medita, y luego se acerca a Jason de una manera tan suave. “Te diré todo, a solas.” La voz seductora lo eriza, voltea a ver a los otros dos.

“Nada es gratis.” Será el permiso de Bizarro. “De lo que me he salvado.” Suelta Artemisa, entenderá a lo que se refiere como un terrible chiste.

-

Los guía a una casa, más oculta y después, solo es Jason el que continúa a un cuarto.

Tragará saliva al momento en que cierra con seguro la puerta y ve como caen las piezas de ropa de la chica…

“No… No puedo.”

Le da la espalda, le tiene miedo por grandes razones.

“Cariño, es un pequeño precio del cual no te arrepentirás.” Ella ya tiene las manos alrededor del más grande y se acerca a la entrepierna, encuentra que su cuerpo está a favor. “Deja a un lado los prejuicios.”

Pero Jason escapa de las manos, se toma su distancia hasta que observa a la otra persona. “No es eso.” Por fin puede ver ese cuerpo tan delgado, moreno y con un cabello negro corto, los ojos son negros, pero sigue siendo hermoso. “Eres hermosa, sin importar que seas hombre. Pero es… Yo le pertenezco a otra persona.” La abstinencia lo ha matado, es desgarrador y aquel sujeto tiene las características necesarias para que su imaginación se atreva a burlarse de él y pueda hacer su propia fantasía.

“¿Y por qué parece que estás listo?” Mira la entrepierna y una risa se suelta.

“Te pareces mucho a él, y la abstinencia suele ser algo peligroso.” Ríe, de manera amargada, pero sabe que todo pasara. “No me obligues a rechazarte con violencia.” Da un paso atrás cuando él se acerca. “Hablo en serio. Pensé que podría, pero veo que no, sin importar que me perdone. No lo haré. Lo lamento, Louis. Lo amo como no tienes idea.” Y se va al baño del cuarto.

-

Después de meditarlo. Habla por otras razones. Se enteran que su hermanita está capturada y con ello también lo mandan a la lista de prioridades. También se enteran que Louis es amante (uno de tantos) del sicario, pero no se llega a enterar de lo de su hermana, ya que son hermanos de orfanato.

Louis no dice nada de lo que hablaron en la habitación, pero le dijo que lamentaba no haber podido tomar la oportunidad con un hombre tan varonil como lo es Jason. Niega y lo acepta como un cumplido. También que tiene envidia de aquel novio, y que si tiene algún conocido que se parezca a él, que se lo presente.

Vuelve a reír, y piensa en todo como juego, que tal vez le deba presentar a Grayson, pero no es un gran hijo de perra, ni un buen samaritano. Nunca lo hará.

* * *

EXTRA 2

Recuerda que están viendo por tercera vez _La vida secreta de las mascotas._ Damian le agarró el gusto por la pequeña perrita blanca y su amigo, el halcón. Jason opina que debe ser porque es pequeña y sin importar, llega a domar a un animal salvaje con instinto de matar, que eso se llama empatía, pero el menor le da un codazo.

Es lo último que recuerda porque ahora están en la sesión de besos.

Jason ha perdido el sentido del oído, bueno, para ser más específicos; ahora solo puede escuchar los besos, la respiración agitada de Damian y como se mueve en el sofá que yace en su cuarto. Ya no escucha la película, ni el viento o los ronroneos de Alfred.

Cuando oye el jadeo de Damian, es la señal para alejarse, pero el maldito mocoso se ha subido a su regazo en ese instante y las manos las tiene en su cuello. Damian está en la etapa de sus rebeldes catorce primaveras y con hormonas alborotadas.

La solución es un fuerte empujón y levantarse de golpe. Pero esas acciones nunca llegan a realizarse, porque le toma de la cintura y lo apega con fuerza. Que una mano se arrastre desde la cintura hasta uno de los hermosos muslos y apriete encima del pantalón de mezclilla es malo, más en la noche seguirá sorprendido de que en verdad haya sido su mano.

Damian es quien se aleja ahora, puede ver su rostro rojo y una sonrisa toda orgullosa. “¿No crees que deberíamos hacer algo más que fingir ver películas y luego besarnos hasta que se me resequen los labios?” Con suavidad se sienta sobre esas piernas, la mano de Jason no deja su pierna.

Al mayor, eso le ha llegado justo en la ingle. “¡EH! Damian no podemos hacer más que esto.” Ser el adulto responsable empieza molestar a Jason, no deberían ser las cosas así. _Diablos;_ quiere arruinar a ese mocoso.

“Pues deja de ponerte duro cada vez.” Damian se atreve a presionar con sus caderas. “Es la tercera vez en este mes.”

Bien, ahora sí que huye, deja el cuerpo en el sofá y lleva una mano a su boca. “No puedo creer que te hayas dado cuenta.”

“No puedo creer que seas ingenuo como para que no me haya dado cuenta.” Rueda los ojos, pero empieza a levantarse. “Pero hablo enserio. Deberíamos hacer algo más que estar aquí. He visto unos restaurantes agradables, no son nada lujosos, del tipo familiar y muy discretos.”

Damian lo hace sonar como un bonito comercial, en verdad quiere ir ahí, le da ternura a Jason, de la mala porque lo excita. “Oh, bueno. Claro, no suena mal…” Le da la espalda, se dirige al baño. “¿Pero no pudiste decirlo antes de montarte en mí?”

Y Jason escucha las carcajadas, ya se imagina al menor apretándose el estómago de tanto reír. Empieza a gruñir.

Damian ha conseguido lo que quería.

Y con eso, tienen un enorme número de citas en aquel pequeño restaurante, por fin han dejado el cuarto, porque Jason no es el único lujurioso y también sabe que deben esperar un par años más, y no se atreve a poner algo más en _la lista de pecados imperdonables de Jason Todd_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Según la cronología del fanfic, ya deben tener al menos siete meses de pareja. 
> 
> Me he tardado en publicarlo, pero los siguientes serán en dos semanas y abre terminado.
> 
> Recuerden dejar kudos y/o comentarios de lo que les ha parecido.


	10. EXTRA 3 & 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La felicidad que todos ven.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La última parte, gracias a todos los que han leído.

EXTRA 3

“Me puedes repetir de nuevo la última parte.” No es pregunta, aquel rostro joven le pide que en verdad le explique otra vez.  
“Estoy saliendo con Jason Todd desde hace meses, en resumen.” Los gruñidos al final de la oración significan que estaba harto de tener que repasar la misma historia una y otra vez.  
“¿La misma persona que también es Red Hodd?”   
Un último rugido y se lleva la mano a la frente. “Uno creería que ser mitad extraterrestre te permitiría ser superior a la raza humana, pero tienes ganas de ser más que poco promedio en términos humanos.” Insulta, no ha podido resistir más con él chico.  
“Uh. Lo siento, Damian.” Baja los ojos, igual se siente un poco tonto. “Pero no puedo creerlo. ¿Tú padre sabe?”  
Suspira de manera larga, se ha rendido, no tiene caso. “No, y no tiene por qué saberlo.”   
A Jon le suena a amenaza, pero no quiere preguntar, la última vez le costó un fuerte golpe en el hombro. Porque no sabe dónde guarda la kriptonita. A veces en la bota y otra en el guante. “¿Pero no se llevan como diez años? Suena prohibido. Y peligroso para Jason.” Aborda con casualidad, es una de sus ventajas, no tarda en adaptarse a la situación y eliminar el tacto.   
“Ocho años. Ya cumplí los catorce.” Agrega feliz, o lo poco que demuestra. “Y lo es. Por eso te conté, te lo debo, me has cubierto cuando te lo he pedido.” Estira la mano para tocarle el hombro con seguridad.  
“Sabes. Creí que se trataba para algo más oscuro, ya sabes, buscar el paradero de tu abuelo o una de sus extremas misiones de tu otra familia para matarte.” Jon sabe que nada es común en Damian, que siguen siendo diferentes, porque él es más normal y cotidiano de lo que podría ser el mayor. “Me alegra que sea porque estás saliendo con alguien… aunque sea uno de tus hermanos.” Se aleja volando, porque escucha el suave sonido que hace la katana de Damian al ser desfundada.  
“Maldito Ken.”   
-  
Hablan de otras cosas, casi todo es sobre Jon, él tiene algo nuevo que contar, mientras Damian se hunde en la rutina de los patrullajes. Y con más confianza le empieza a contar de las citas con Jason hasta que llegan a lo más importante.  
“Necesito un favor.”  
Jon tiembla, teme lo peor. “Claro dime.” Es tan bueno que no lo rechaza.  
“Se mi cuartada por una semana.”   
Ha sido lo peor, pero debe aclararlo antes de que sea costumbre. “Dami-“  
“Planeamos ir a la casa en la playa. Solo dos días y luego te unes con nosotros.”   
Damian es malo, usa una de esas sonrisas, de las que deberían estar limitadas a Jason. Se le ve feliz, se ve tan de su edad y con seguridad. Jon tiene que bajar la cabeza, es vencido y acepta.  
“Pero no podemos hacer esto siempre.” Lo regaña, debe hacerlo o acabara mal.  
“Lo sé. Y por eso será la última vez. Además, quiere conocerte mejor para darte las gracias.”   
A Jon se le sube la felicidad, porque para el chico, todos los resguardados de Batman son como famosos. Se ha enterado de muchas historias por parte de sus padres, los titanes y amigos cercanos de la familia. Además, cada que pasaba a Gotham con Damian, se iba a una de las cadenas de comida que otorgaba los juguetes de la BatFamily, Damian finge que no lo sabe, pero ya tiene la colección completa y coleccionables de temporada. Pero entre todos, Red Hodd es el más difícil de conocer y ahora que le quiera dar las gracias, Jon está en verdad entusiasmado.  
“¿Crees que quiera firmar mi libreta?”  
Damian suspira. “Sí Jon. Suponía que harías algo así. Bien, dejando tu vergonzoso fanatismo de lado.”  
“¡Ey!” Le replica con todos los colores en la cara.  
“Te contare como llevaremos a cabo todo.”   
Platican por casi una hora, tienen la mejor coartada y Jon sigue sintiéndose feliz porque estará en una de las casas de seguridad exclusivas de Jason. Y como se encontraran en una casa de playa, para él es la mejor semana y casi quiere rogarle a Damian que lo hagan otra vez.   
Para Jason será una experiencia interesante; Damian se comporta más infantil y tiene un porte de hermano mayor con Jon. Se deja llevar y juega con los dos. Todo es tan feliz y quiere que se quede así.

* * *

EXTRA 4

  
Ha tosido (apropósito) tantas veces que su garganta empieza a tener un leve ardor. Pero es algo que tiene que hacer cada que entra a la sala y encuentra a los dos chicos tan cerca (si cerca significa pegados y besándose).   
Sabe que están en su pequeño mundo y que por condición universal, las citas terminan en besos. Sin embargo, sigue siendo un shock para el mayordomo.   
Ambos varones se alejan tan rápido, y uno suele levantarse para ir a buscar “palomitas”, una excusa tan gastada que el mayordomo debe levantar la ceja y aguantar una expresión sarcástica.   
Pero se alegra por ellos, ignorando todo lo demás, porque se ven felices.   
Le cuesta saber que su Señor sea ajeno a esto, pero comprende tan bien. No podría otorgarles la bendición y su furia sería grande contra el joven Todd. Por eso cubre todos los rastros donde han sido descuidados.   
Y todo su esfuerzo es recompensado un día en que el joven amo Damian le informa que piensa meter un televisor a su cuarto y otros muebles. Lo agradece por su libertad de ser el chaperón y se vuelve ajeno a lo que pase en la habitación porque no usa su imaginación, sabe que la ignorancia en estas ocasiones es bien recibida.  
Con que el padre del menor este ocupado, él se toma un descanso.  
Entonces ocurre lo impensable, un día que se agarra para estar en el invernadero, se entera de la llegada temprana de Bruce. Como intenta interceptarlo y fallando, pero descubre que los dos chicos tienen todo resuelto. Y con eso sabe que podrán estar juntos por un largo tiempo, que lo tienen bajo control y ningún “Batman” los separara.   
Alfred espera estar presente el día en que, tanto Jason como Damian, le cuenten a Bruce de su romance. Para defenderlos y apoyarlos. Para decirle a su Señor lo felices que son.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me pueden decir en sus comentarios lo que opinan de este hermoso long fic. El más largo que he escrito. 
> 
> Y si aun no han dado kudos, el botoncito esta ahí. 
> 
> Gracias de nuevo por leer :33 .

**Author's Note:**

> Mi beta en este capitulo ha sido [Kikyami](https://www.facebook.com/kiky.yami/>) , busquen la en Facebook, ella dibuja mucho a Nightwind y le da mucho enfoque a su retaguardia lol.
> 
> Si les ha gustado, pueden darme kudos para saber que no lo hago a mal y dejar comentarios.


End file.
